Konoha Highschool SSG addition!
by Deidara's Sugar Girl
Summary: Sakura gets waterballooned on her first day at her new school, Konoha high. Then she meets Deidara, a bad-boy prank pulling "Akatsuki" At first she HATES his living guts his friends are cookie stealers, but what happens when... rated T, COMPLETE! YAY!
1. Waterballooned?

Sugar: I

Sugar: I.AM.BACK and Now I'm dealing with the hardest-and hottest-new cast member.

Deidara: I can friggin here you-un!

Sugar: Yup definitely the hottest!

Deidara: (blushes) What-Ever un

Sugar: Anyways, I read thee funniest DeiSaku fanfic…and I though, hmmm…is it legal to make a fanfic…of a fanfic.

Deidara: You need permission first un!

Sugar: Yeah yeah, shut it Shemale! I asked the author and I haven't a reply, but I'm gonna start 'cause new ideas are BURNING my mind! If the author says "no" I'm gonna take this story down.

Deidara: Wasted affort!

Sugar: Who said the answer was 'no'!?

Deidara: No one un!

Sugar: Oh yeah, before I forget, DEIDARA SAYS "UN"! Not "hmmm" or "yeah" it really bugs me when people do that!

Deidara: Yeah un!

Sugar: AW that's my little schoolgirl!

Deidara: Huff…okay so, Sugar DOES NOT own Naruto un, or this story outline.

Sugar: HAI! Story outline credit goes to **lovegirl123!**

Deidara/Sugar: ENJOY (un)

O

O

O

"Sakura!" twitch, "SAKUUURA!" Twitch, twitch. "SAKU…."

"YEAH I HEARD YOU!" A tired, worn out pink haired teenager yelled from under her comforter. "Jeez, it's so early, damn you school!" she cursed, rubbing away the little sleep bubbles that formed in her eyes.

Sakura fumbled out of bed, and stretched her back muscles, giving a small moan of pleasure, as she felt them loosen.

"Old hag better stop screaming, or she'll lose her voice," Sakura muffled, pulling off her pajama top and replacing it with a white school blouse. "Actually on second thought, scream away!" she laughed, buttoning up the white blouse.

After finishing with the small little buttons, Sakura stepped into her new black school skirt, that had white plaid lines running across the fabric, and pulled it up to her stomach, before readjusting the location, and zippered it up around her waist.

"They're really making the students wear this!?" she exclaimed, holding up a black knit school vest-shirt that had KH printed on the hem. "My god."

When she was finished with getting dressed, Sakura hurried down the steps, and grabbed a slice off the plate that was sitting on the kitchen table. Not bothering to sit and eat, said girl put the piece of toasted bread in her mouth, and ran for the door.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Her mother called after her daughter, whom was about to turn the doorknob, "sit and eat!"

"Sorry mom, I can't be late! It's my first day at a new school, and I have to make a good impression on being on time!" Sakura called back, opening the door and stepping out into the sunshine. "Bye!"

She rushed out the door, ignoring her mother's shouts claiming that that piece of toast was hers, and headed for the her new school, Konoha High.

Sakura raced down the paved sidewalk, tripping here and there at the most un-wanted times, scrapping her knee, and ripping the hem of her uniform.

"Great"

As she neared the school gates, Sakura tumbled onto the cement, and hissed in pain. "Shit"

"Oh.My.God! Are you Okay?" A high soprano voice asked from above her. She looked up to see shining sea blue eyes, and light blonde hair tied into a ponytail, hanging over her, one arm was extended outward.

Sakura winced, but accepted the hand, and was pulled from the ground. She dusted off her skirt, and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Thanks ummm…."

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Call me Ino-chan." Ino answered her un-asked question, "Are you by any chance, new here?"

"Ah. Yes, how'd you know?' Sakura asked a little embarrassed.

"Well, I think I'd remember a girl with pink hair, and I don't remember anyone who falls over air, so I just assumed…." The blonde replied, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Heat rushed to Sakura's face as she replayed the scene over again, "Ah, well…ano"

Ino put a small hand on her shoulder and smiled sweetly, "Don't worry everyone trips on their first day." And oddly enough, it made Sakura feel a lot better.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem." Ino said, "AH! You _have_ to meet everyone, well everyone who is anyone. Here, come" she demanded, and grabbed Sakura by the hand, leading her over to a group of students bunched in a little mush.

"Ahem" Ino clapped her hands together, as if to get everyone's attention. When all eyes were on her, Ino continued, "This is Sakura-Chan, if I can call you that..?"

Sakura nodded her head in approval.

"Right, this is Sakura-Chan, and Sakura…this is…"

"Naruto"

"Hey"

"Neji"

"hn"

"Hinata"

"H-hello"

"Kiba"

"yo"

"Shikamaru-_kun_"

-nod-

"Tenten"

"sup"

"…and Lee" Ino finished, gasping for breath.

"Nice to meet you." Lee grinned striking his "nice "Gai" pose."

"Ah, right, sorry and Sasuke-kun"

"…"

Sakura waved to everybody, and gripped her skirt, muffling a shy smile. There was one person that caught her attention, the Sasuke guy, his onyx black eyes looked cooled and hard, but they had a special charm to them. His crazy hair was another charm, giving him the bad-boy look.

'**He's **_**really**_** hot!' **Inner Sakura drooled.

'_Not now, I don't wanna creep these people out, shut it!'_

'**Oh you know he's SUPER hot!'**

'_SHUT UP!'_

"….right Sakura-Chan?" Ino asked, looking at her newly made friend, and her next makeover toy.

"hn? Oh sorry I wasn't listening." Sakura snapped out from her argument with inner Sakura, and rejoined the world.

"Nothing, I just cut off a sentence to see if you were listening." The blonde winked, and smiled brightly.

'_Oh, she's good!'_

"Ah, I see the new girl is getting along just fine" A tall beautiful lady, with long blonde hair said, walking over to the group of teens.

"Yes, she is! I can tell we're gonna be **best** friends!" Ino said, hugging Sakura's shoulders.

"That's good, well I'll see you kids around." The lady smiled, winked and walked pass in a swift motion.

Sakura's eyes were wide, that was one pretty woman, "Who was that?"

Ino let her hug fall, and danced around to face her friend, "Hm, that was Tsunade-sama, the principle. Don't let her looks deceive you, she's very old, and she drinks…a lot."

"Uh-huh."

Before Sakura could ask anything else, the school bell sounded through the courtyard, and all the students began to pile into the halls. "Ah, we have to go."

The blonde grabbed Sakura's wrist, and dragged her to the front building, and all the way up the steps, the rest of the "group" following suit.

O

O  
O

Ino showed Sakura all the class rooms on the way to their lockers, and pointed out which teachers are in which classroom, and certain classes you should try to get a back row seat in.

"Ah, and that's where 2nd year students have science and lab, usually taught by Orochimaru-sensei" Ino's smile fell to a dark frown, "In this class, make sure you get a back row seat, that's where pretty girls should sit."

Sakura's cheeks grew slightly pink at this complement, had she just been called pretty?

The blonde student lowered her face a little so her mouth was right next to Sakura's ear; she then cupped the outer edge of her mouth. "There's a rumor going on, that Orochimaru is gay, and wants to rape some of the boy students….that's why Sasuke-kun's mother had to call in and ask if Sasuke could take science and lab with the 3rd years." Ino whispered.

Sakura stopped short, as did Ino, and muffled a soft "yikes" and continued walking, taking in what Ino had just said.

"But it's just a silly rumor." The blonde laughed, waving her hand in front of her face, and if to dismiss the conversation. "He is pretty creepy though. Ah! Here we are."

O  
O  
O

_Somewhere by the third year lockers_

Three students were leaning against the wall, smug grins were plastered on their faces. One had sandy red hair, the second was "fishy" and the third had sea blue eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't molested the newbie yet" the red head chimed.

"Yes, It's very unlike you." The second replied, a toothy grin spread wild across his blue face. "Don't tell me you turned soft."

"Shut up un, I'm loaded and ready, ne, let's pay our little newbie a visit un" The third smiled mischievously.

"Yes let's" the other two said together.

"This is the Deidara we know"

O  
O  
O

Ino looked at her silver blue watch, and gasped, "oh Sakura-Chan, I've got to go get ready for gym, I have it first, and it starts in like, fifteen, so catch you later!" the blonde turned, and headed in the opposite direction, waving from behind.

"Okay…" Sakura mumbled, waving weekly, and sighed, she had advanced algebra first, way to start the year. At least she had Kurunai-sensei. Ino had said she was tough, but very nice….odd how that works out.

Said girl reached in her locker, pulled out her text books, and a few pencils, then slammed the locker door shut.

"FIRE (UN)"

"huh?" Sakura turned around to see three large balloon-like balls flying right at her, one aimed directly for her face, "Oh My Friggen God"

'_Splash'_

O  
O  
O

Sugar: UPA!-SU!!

Deidara: What are you so happy about un? (and what with the Misha dialog?)

Sugar: I feel like this is gonna be a GREAT story!

Deidara: Uh-huh un, and why's that un?"

Sugar: Donno."

Deidara: (falls anime style)

Sugar: ne Deidara-kun u okay? (pokes Dei with a stick)

Deidara: Ow!

Sugar: Good he's alright!

Deidara: Were you worried about me un?

Sugar: Duh! If you died then how would I proceed with the story.

Deidara: (Sweatdrops) Yeah, good to know you care un.

Sugar: Welps, hoped you all liked this, oh and remember full story outline is dedicated to **lovegirl123**, so Pwease check out her story too, the original and the better.

Deidara: _Way_ better un.

Sugar: HEY don't rub it in!

Deidara: You're wired un.

Sugar: oh yeah, ur mom!

Deidara: You smell funny un

Sugar: Well, you look funny (who am I kidden, he's SO hot!)

Deidara: bitch un

Sugar: bastard

Deidara: Poop-face un

Sugar: Butt-head!

Deidara: anime freak un!

Sugar: SHEMALE!

Deidara: …..that's low un!

Sugar: Well, read and review, and check out Konoha High, by **lovegirl123**! Thanks!

Deidara: She called me a shemale un. No ones ever called me that un!

Sugar: Not to your face.

Deidara: What was that un?

Sugar: nothing!

Deidara/Sugar: JA NE (UN)


	2. Meeting the Whohas?

Sugar: UPA-SU

Sugar: UPA-SU

Deidara: Again un? (Misha dialog gets annoying!)

Sugar: I am back with a GREAT new chappy!

Deidara: (sarcastically) Great un!

Sugar: (pinches Dei's cheeks) Close the mouth **un**!

Deidara: Fop copiein meh ugn!

Sugar: (pinches harder)

Deidara: OUF! LEGGO UN!

Sugar: (pinches RLY hard) magic word!

Deidara: OUFIE! WEGGO PWEEEES UN!

Sugar: (pinches RLY RLY hard) Not the magic word!

Deidara: EWUF! WEGGO….AWAKAZMF UN?!

Sugar: (releases Dei) Good little schoolgirl.

Deidara: Bitch un

Sugar: (Dark and Scary) Wanna run that by me again!?

Deidara: DANNA SAVE ME UN! (starts to run)

Sugar: (grabs collar) No you don't, you have a chapter to do!

Deidara: Shit un!

Sugar: Do what I pay you for!

Deidara: You…don….pay me un

Sugar: double shit! Well umm, roll chappy please!

Deidara: _Do you_ wanna run that by me again un?

O  
O  
O

'_Splash'_

Sakura lay a sweaty mess on the ground, huffing like crazy. She had managed to dodge all the water-balloons that were thrown at her, and it was quiet a workout.

"The hell?" Sakura cursed, eyeing the three broken balloons that lay on the ground, and the small pools of water dripping on the sides of the locker doors.

"Damn, we missed." A husky voice sounded from behind the side of the locker.

"Hmm, so it seems, alright it's your go Deidara." Another, different, voice sounded from beside her, but Sakura didn't turn to look.

"Right un!" A third voice rang from behind her, but this one had an accent.

Sakura turned around to see a third year male, about two inches taller, with blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, jump from behind her, a smirk spread wide across his face. Her eyes widened when she saw what he held. A yellow water balloon.

"Dodge this un!" Deidara cried, thrusting the water-balloon her way, hitting her smack-dab in the face, soaking her uniform and her hair. (Oh no not the hair)

"Ah! I'm all wet!" Sakura squeaked, looking herself over from chest to skirt.

The boy's eyes started to water, and his cheeks became puffed, and "Hahahahaha! Sasori! Kisame! I did it un!! Hahahaha!" he laughed, clutching his aching stomach, and pointing wildly at the soaked high schooler.

"Ah, so you did." A short third year boy walked his way in front of Sakura, and smirked. He was no taller than she, and his eyes were a shiny reddish brown, his hair a messy sandy red. He held out his hand toward the wet girl, whom hesitantly took it.

He hefted her up from the ground, and backed up a little, the smirk never leaving his face.

A loud rumble roared from behind the side of the lockers, and out stepped a tall third year male, his skin an icy blue, and his hair a darker shade of blue. He looked almost like a fish. Sakura assumed this was Sasori. (I don't have my Akatsuki's mixed up) It took her a second to realize he was laughing as well.

"Good one Deidara! You really got her!" He boomed, grinning a shark toothed grin.

"I did, didn't I un!" Deidara laughed in unison, except his voice was somewhat higher, and a little less scary.

"Now, now, let's not embarrass her this much, you two are like immature children." The red head chuckled along with his friends. He turned to face Sakura, and almost fell flat over on his face.

Sakura had taken off her knitted black shirt-vest to let it air out, but, "S-Sakura-san, your b-blouse." The boy stammered, turning his head the other way.

Sakura looked down to see what he meant, and almost fell herself. Deidara and his friend turned as well, and blood dripped from the dark blonde's nose. Her white blouse had also gotten wet, and you could see her pink lacy bra.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her chest, and whimpered. This was humiliating, and on her first day too, in front of hot third year boys! _'well they are the 'cause of this!'_

She felt a warm fabric substance on her back, and she turned to see Deidara with out his school jacket on. When she reached to pull the fabric on her back, Sakura realized that this _was_ Deidara's school jacket.

"Come, un, I'll take you to the nurse, to get another uniform un." He said, holding out his hand for her to take.

She nodded in reply, and took his hand, letting him lead her to the nurse. They walked down the hallways, earning a few stares from some of the third year girls, rather glares, as Sakura saw it. Deidara stopped in front of a wooden door, and pushed it open, reveling white curtained beds, some medical supplies, and the nurses chair, a short young woman sitting upon it.

"Yo, Shizune-san, we need another uniform un." Deidara ordered, and lead Sakura to one of the beds.

"Yes sir….Deidara-kun! What are you doin…." The woman Shizune started, but held her tongue, and looked over the shivering girl sitting on the bed. "Oh please, _again!?_ When will you three stop! Every single damn year!" she sighed.

Shizune got up from the rollie chair and rustled through some drawers, and pulled out a fresh new blouse and skirt. She walked over to Sakura, and handed her the clothing items and covered the bed with the blinds, before returning to the blonde boy.

"You know, Tsunade-sama had me leave extra uniforms here for this porpoise." Shizune snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Deidara.

"Yeah, yeah un, I know" Deidara retorted, pushing the finger away.

O  
O  
O

After Sakura finished changing into the dry uniform, she peeked her head from behind the blinds and saw Deidara sitting on the nurse's rollie chair, examining his fingernails, chewing on them once in a while.

"Ano, I'm finished" she announced, stepping out completely, giving a week smile.

Deidara looked up from his nails, and smirked, his sea blue eyes glimmered some, from the light that was pouring in from an open window. His golden blonde hair shone, giving it a soft look that made Sakura want to run her fingers through it.

'_What am I thinking, this guy just pummeled me with a water-balloon!'_

'**Yeah, but he did help you get a new uniform!' **Inner Sakura pointed out, putting her hands on her hips.

'_True, but still!' _

'**Don't 'but still me' missy! He helped you and that's that!' **

"I know! Now would you shut up!" Sakura screamed, her eyes grew wide as she realized she had said that out-loud.

Deidara's face became shocked, and he let his hand fall, "I didn't say anything un." He said, his voice a little off pitch.

"Ah! Sorry I didn't mean to say that out in the open!" Sakura could feel the blush appear on her face. That was soooo embarrassing! She turned her head the other way, "err, thanks, for the uniform…"

"No problem lacy pink bra un!" the blonde smirked, his eyes twinkled with humor.

"PERVERT!" Sakura shouted, her face tomato red by now, as she kicked the rollie chair out form under him.

"Ouch un. You're violent! Maybe you should see someone un." Deidara laughed, picking himself up from off the ground. He looked at Sakura whom was nothing more but a fuming pink ball of fire.

"I DON'T NEED TO SEE ANYONE!"

Let's just say Deidara will never be able to re-produce.

O  
O  
O

"Sorry! I kinda lose it when I get mad." Sakura said, helping the crippled Deidara up from off the ground, and seated him back in the rollie chair.

"No worries un. But really maybe you shoul…."

"Do you wanna lose the chance at being a dad!" she cut in, letting Deidara know she was full aware at what was about to be said, and that she wouldn't hold back this time.

"Sorry un" he said, holding his hands up in defence.

Sakura let it pass, and sat on the bed across from him, and sighed. "Thanks again…ano…." Shit, she forgot his name!

"Deidara un" Deidara replied.

"Thanks Deidaraun"

"No Deidara un"

"Yes, Deidaraun"

"No, it's Deidara un"

"That's what I said, Deidaraun!" This was pissing her off.

"NO IT'S DEIDARA UN!" He was more pissed.

"DEIDARAUN DAMMIT!" Okay underestimation, Sakura was the most pissed.

Deidara sighed, and held up his right hand as if to calm her down, "Deidara…..un!"

Sakura's eyes brightened, and she gave a small laugh, seeing her mistake, "gotcha"

"Good, now I think we have to get to class, well you do at least." The blonde said, getting up from the rollie chair.

"AH! Right CLASS!" Sakura squicked, she had completely lost track if time, it must be way past Math class by now. There goes her first impression being a good one. Sakura ran past Deidara, and swung open the door, darting down the hall.

When she was about a third of the ways down the hall, she turned and yelled back…

"THANKS! DEIDARA DOT DOT DOT DOT UN!"

O  
O  
O

Sugar: UPA-SU!

Deidara: would you please stop that un!

Sugar: Sorry, it's a habit.

Deidara: Well it's annoying un!

Sugar: look whose talking! You don't see Sasori going around screaming "I'm gonna kill ya **UN!**"

Deidara: Well at least you don't see any Akatsuki screaming "UPA!" un

Sugar: OH YEAH! I BETCHA 20 BIG ONES!

Deidara: YOU ARE SO ON UN!

Sugar: (pulls out Tobi) Tobi-Chan! You're in a chappy!

Tobi: UPA! A CHAPPY!

Deidara: etto….

Sugar: (Throws Tobi over shoulder) 20 grand please!

Deidara: TOBI DOESN'T COUNT UN!

Sugar: Ahem, my 20 grand!

Deidara: Fine here un

Sugar: WOOT! TWO MORE MANGA BOOKS HERE I COME!

Deidara: (sweatdrops)

Sugar: oh yes, this story outline credit goes to **lovegirl123!** Please check out her story, the original and the better.

Deidara: Are we gonna start this again un!?

Sugar: Sure, one more round won't hurt, and I'll whoop your sorry ass like last time!

Deidara: You're on un!

Sugar: you smell bad!

Deidara: your face un!

Sugar: oh yeah! Well you look like a girl!

Deidara: (crouches in corner) un…

Sugar/Deidara: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! (UN)

Sugar: I need five reviews to move on to the next chappy. K SO R&R!

S/D: JA NE (UN)!


	3. Cookie crises!

Sugar: UP…

Sugar: UP….mph!

Deidara: (covering Sugar's mouth) Enough un.

Sugar: -chomp-! A-SU!

Deidara: OW UN! What's with you and hurting me un!?

Sugar: Don't cover my mouth then!

Deidara: sorry I'm the only one who gets annoyed when you scream "UPA" un.

Sugar: oh yeah, well how do you think Sasori and Itachi feel when you scream "Un" after every stinken sentence!?

Deidara: Hey, didn't you call me 'hot' in the first chapter un?

Sugar: yes! I _am_ one of your fangirls after all. (rolls eyes)

Deidara: Then why must you pick on my accent un?

Sugar: I LOVE YOUR ACCENT! I think it's sexy!

Deidara: I don't get it un!

Sugar: (drools) yes, VERY sexy!

Deidara: You are so weird un!

Sugar: Yes I know.

Deidara: Okay, on to the important stuff.

Sugar: ah yes, this will be a goodish chappy, hopefully, but I can't tell if you people don't review. I see some people read through the first and second chapter, but I don't know what they think, and how I can make this story better. So please review!

Deidara; I'll take my shirt of if you do un!

Sugar: That's evil Deidara! But so evil it might work! Hmm!

Deidara: well while Sugar's thinking un, I guess I should start the chappy un.

S/D: ROLL CHAPPY AND ENJOY (UN)!

O  
O  
O

"Shit!" Sakura cried, wiping her sweaty brow.

She had just reached her Math class when the bell rang, telling the students to switch classes. Well it was better to miss class then to get detention for being late, but she knew in the next class, Kurunai would get on her case. Just what she wanted.

"You missed a first class?" A high soprano voice asked.

Sakura looked up to see Ino smiling at her, and heaved a heavy sigh, "yeah."

The blonde gave a small chuckle, and put a small hand on Sakura's shoulder, patting the small of her back.

"Don't worry, all new students miss their first class, well all unlucky students." Ino soothed, leading her friend to their lockers to prepare for the next class.

Sakura looked up questionably, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ino twirled the bang that covered her left eye, with her index finger, before responding, "Well that is if you meet up with an "Akatsuki member."

Sakura shuddered at her last words. They had a dark ring to it, and it set her in an uncomfortable position.

"They're a small club that pull pranks on the newbie's, always on the first day. Their goal is to make them late to the first class." Ino continued, seeing as Sakura was pretty confused.

"O-oh" was all she could mutter. Had Deidara, and the other two boys be in this "Akatsuki"

Something in her didn't want to think Deidara, someone whom had helped her this morning, was a prank pulling bad-boy, a mean third year student who made people late to classes. But thinking back, he had said,

"_We should be getting to class,__** well you should be at least un**__." _

It _did_ make sense, but there could be a different reason to those words. Ah, why is she debating on this!? Why does she care?

So, had those water balloons been an excuse to make Deidara take her to the nurse to get a new uniform, all to make her late to her first class!? And him helping her was just an…act!?

"…and that's about all you need to know on the Akatsuki group…hn, Sakura-Chan, are you even listening?" Ino asked, poking the pink haired girl on the shoulder.

Sakura snapped from her train of thought, and looked up at Ino once again, "Hm? Sorry no." she said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Jeez, I hate repeating myself, so I guess you'll just have to find out about the Akatsuki on your lonesome!" Ino growled, clearly annoyed that she wasn't listened to.

"What!? You were talking about _them_? Oh, Ino please tell me!" Sakura begged, she wanted to know if Deidara was one of them, and more info on the other two boys that pummeled her today.

"Nope" the blonde teased, sticking her tongue out, stopped in front of her locker, and yanked its door open.

Sakura did the same, shuffling through her belongings, and putting her wet textbooks back into her locker. "Please?"

"No"

"C'mon! INO PLEASE!?"

"N.O. spells no"

"Please, pretty please?"

"No, ask one of _them_."

"no!"

"Fine then, don't find out anything" Ino chuckled, enjoying their little game.

"INO!" Sakura was clearly not enjoying this as much.

Ino slammed her locker door closed, and turned to walk away, "I have Chemistry. You have History, which is in the opposite direction." Oh, how she loved to tease Sakura.

"Ino, not fair." Sakura pouted, heading off in the other direction, folding her arms around her History books.

Sakura walked down the hallways, gliding her hands on the schools smooth walls, and sighed. Ino was so unfair!

When she reached the forth wooden door, she looked up and read the sign marked, "History" and pushed it open, revealing several second years seated at their desks, rows of books, and posters on things Sakura couldn't identify.

She strode over to an empty desk in the back, and slumped in her seat. Kakashi taught history. Ino had said he was a really sweet teacher, but he could also be a perv, and his favorite color was pink, so she advised her to sit in the back, just to be safe.

Sakura rested her head on the table, and prepared herself for some total boring that was no doubt going to be thrown her way.

O  
O  
O

Once she excited her last class before lunch, Sakura made her way to her locker. She had promised to meet Ino there, so they could both walk to the cafeteria together, but so far there was no sign of the light blonde.

Sakura tapped her foot, and whistled, trying her best to pass the time. Ino had said she was in gym, which was on the other side of the school, so she assumed her friend was just running late.

After a few minutes of whistling, Ino came running down the halls, waving her hands in the air like crazy. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Gai-sensei asked me to put some things away in the gym closet. So yeah"

"That's fine, our class was dismissed early anyway." Sakura said, grabbing Ino's arm, and the two started for the cafeteria.

The two girls walked down the halls, talking about who was cute, and who was not, and all that jazz. When the mention of cute boys came up, Sakura blushed, which caused Ino to pause.

"Sakura! Do you like someone!?" Ino grinned, poking her pink haired friend in the ribs, making her blush even more, "C'mon, spill!"

Sakura rubbed her sore ribs, and the blush deepened, "well, I just think someone looks good, that's all."

"who?" Ino blinked, "If you think he looks good, then you like him!"

"But I don't know him very well" Sakura retorted, starting to walk again.

"Just tell me, you'll feel better." Ino pressed.

Sakura knew from hanging out with Ino, that she wouldn't give up until the answer was said. "Okay, um, S-Sasuke."

Ino's eyes widened, and she blinked, not knowing what to make of this. When Ino didn't move, Sakura gave her body a small shake.

"Oh, sorry, um, yeah that's great Sakura." Ino mumbled, her voice wasn't as cheery anymore. They reached two huge iron doors that had 'cafeteria' written on them,"If we don't hurry we'll be late for lunch."

The blonde pulled Sakura into the cafeteria, and led her to a crowded line for food. The line moved up, but Sakura didn't notice, she was to fixed on her friends last few words. Someone tapped her shoulder softly, and she turned around to see a small petite girl with long purple black hair, white highlights, and pearly grey eyes.

"Ano, p-please m-move u-up a little" she said, stammering on a few words as she spoke. Sakura recognized her from this morning, Ino had said her name was Hinata.

She looked ahead and saw a huge gap, and sweatdropped, "Sorry"

O  
O  
O

After a while of waiting Sakura had gotten her food, and was waved over by some of Ino's friends, Ino included, to a table close by. Sakura claimed a seat next to Ino and a girl named Tenten, and sank into the conversation about hair, cloths, makeup, boys, and other girl things.

Sakura started to nibble on her last cookie, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see and older version of Sasuke, looking at her, expressionless. Sakura blushed as the features of Sasuke were displayed on the older teen.

"Ah, yes?" She asked, looking him over.

He handed her a small note that had _Sakura_ written on the top, and bent down.

"Deidara" he uttered, wiping away a stray lock of pink hair.

Sakura blinked, her face heating up, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Itachi" Itachi stated plainly, got up from his crouch, and turned to leave, when he looked back and said, "sorry, about this morning, they need to grow up." And walked away toward a group of third year students seated on the other side of the cafeteria.

She turned back to her friends, to see every single one looking at her. Sakura ignored them, but couldn't help but blush at the feeling of being watched. She fumbled with the note, and un-folded it. Inside was a letter in neat scrawl, that read,

_**Sakura un, about this morning, I'm not sorry for anything, it's pure tradition to throw water balloons at the newbies un, and I couldn't call myself an Akatsuki if I backed out. I'll explain what an Akatsuki is later, (I heard you and blondie talking about that earlier un) meet me after school and I'll walk you home un. I know you think we're prank pulling bad-boys, mean third years who make people late for classes…**_

Did she say that out loud?

_**And I know you didn't say that, but we're actually not that evil un. We do pull pranks on the teachers though. Anyway, the one who delivered this note was Itachi un, he's Sasuke's older sibling un, if you haven't noticed, and no, Sasori is not the fish looking idiot un, that's Kisame, just to clear things up un. **_

_**-Deidara**_

Sakura folded the note back up, and slid it into her skirt pocket, so he was and Akatsuki, and continued on her cookie, thinking about what was said in the letter. But what she hadn't read was Itachi's small message on the back, which read.

_Sakura, just so you understand, what you said before, to your friend about my foolish brother, if you intend to stay friends, I advise you to let your feelings go. _

_-Itachi_

But she had no intentions on re-reading it later.

O  
O  
O

"Sakura, how long are you going to chew on that cookie?" Ino giggled, pulling off a piece for herself.

"Hey" she muffled, the cookie still in her mouth, and pinched the blondes arm. "Ma ofkie!"

"Ow, okay! Jeez" Ino laughed, pinching her friend back with less force. "Cookie hog!"

"I'm the hog!? You're eating my cookie Ino…pig!" Sakura chuckled back, and poked Ino over and over, until someone took the cookie from her mouth. "HEY!"

Sakura turned to see Deidara's blue eyes goring into her, as he smirked and bit into her half eaten chocolate chipped cookie. "yum un."

Sakura's eyes flared, and she got up from her seat. She was about to leap for it, when the golden blonde put the cookie over his shoulder like he was handing it off to somebody. When Deidara let his hand fall back to it's normal position, the cookie was gone. Sakura looked between the blondes legs to see if he dropped it, but when she could only see the ground, she looked up at him quizzically.

"Magic un" he replied smugly, and stepped aside.

Behind him was the red head from this morning, Deidara said was Sasori, holding her cookie, HER COOKIE!

"Gimme the cookie!" Sakura shouted, watching as Sasori bit into the cookies as well, "Oh, you asked for it!"

Before Sasori could meet his fait, he handed it to another boy, whom she hadn't seen before, and smirked.

The other boy had silver jelled hair that was pushed behind his head, giving him the vampire look, his eyes were a soft violet. The boy grinned, and lifted the cookie toward his mouth.

"**Don't you fuckin dare!" **Sakura cursed, inching forward.

-chomp-

only part of the cookie was left.

He was about to take one more bite when the cookie was snatched from his grasp. The boy hissed and turned around, his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Sakura, seeing his reaction, turned to look at Deidara, and Sasori, whom were in the same position. Said girl looked at the figure in front of her, but still didn't get it.

He was a male third year, with bright orange spiky hair, six piercing on his noise and one on his chin. His eyes were a weird sandy color, and her wore a grim expression.

Sakura pointed at the male and asked, "Who are you?"

The boy smirked, and replied, "Pein, the Akatsuki leader."

O  
O  
O

Sugar: UPA-SU! ONE MORE DONIO!

Deidara: it was quiet long un!

Sugar: Yes, and I am very sorry, but pwease review!

Deidara: Hm, it's fine, you don't have to un!

Sugar: WHY YOU…

Deidara: (hugs Sugar) 'cause I'll just make love to her un.

Sugar: (blushed) D-Deidara!

Deidara: Okay enough un.

Sugar: Yeah to weird!

Deidara: Okay, well read un

Sugar: and Review please, and a new chappy will come. I need at least 3 new reviews!

S/D: JA NE (UN)!


	4. Neighbor Buddies? Bonus Story!

Sugar: UPA-SU

Sugar: UPA-SU!

Deidara: un…..

Sugar: Are you complaining you bastard!?

Deidara: Just stop with the UPA crap un

Sugar: I even cried my eyes out when you died! (Youtube video, Deidara's Death)

Deidara: Well I'm alive NOW aren't I un?

Sugar: (glomps Dei) YOU ARE!

Deidara: Uh-huh, took you long enough un

Sugar: UWA!

Deidara: (Pats Sugar's shoulder) I'll always be there for you un.

Sugar: (teary eyed) R-really?

Deidara: (rolls eyes) Of course un!

Sugar: YAY!

Deidara: Besides un, I **am** still alive! I NEVER DIED UN!

Sugar: But I SAW you!

Deidara: Hm, you saw an explosion un, that doesn't mean I died!

Sugar: Yeah I guess you're right.

Deidara: You know, all of my fans un, I may still be alive. No one has found me though un.

Sugar: Yes, actually, this is my main idea for my next story, after this one. It will be called _"Finding Deidara"_ pretty much.

Deidara: But complete this one first un.

Sugar: I KNOW! Jeez I'm not a baby!

Deidara: Huff, okay, whatever un. Let's start the chappy un.

Sugar: Right-su!

Deidara/Sugar: ROLL CHAPPY (UN)!!

O  
O  
O

The air was beating hot outside, and Sakura couldn't wait to sprawl out onto her cool mattress once she entered her house, she didn't bother to wait for Deidara. Said girl trudged up her front steps, and stopped before the big wooden door before her. She lazily fumbled with her house keys, and managed to drop them once onto the cement surface.

"Damn, this is what school does to you." Sakura mumbled under her breath, shoved the key into the keyhole, and gave a quick turn. When she heard a soft "click" she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Cool air caressed her sweating face, little beadlits of water rolled down her forehead, and her flushed cheeks. The faint sent of snickerdoodles swirled in with the houses regular cherry blossom peach smell, and the very thought of her moms homemade sinckerdoodles made the sweating girl drool.

"Why is she making _those?_ For dinner?" Sakura guessed.

She knew her mother was home, but what she didn't get was why she was baking snickerdoodles. Her mom _**never**_makes snickerdoodles, except when a friend was visiting or vise-versa. Was a friend visiting. No probably not, Sakura was usually well informed if that were the case. Dinner? No, that was so unlike her mom.

Sakura dropped her bag, and slipped off her shoes, making her way to the kitchen where her mom was humming a soft tune, and pulling out a fresh batch of cookies from the oven. Mrs.Haruno lifted her head when she felt Sakura's presence, and put on her huge, I-Made-A-Huge-Mistake-But-There's-No-Turning-Back smile, or as Sakura usually saw it as her –You're-Gonna-Kill-Me-Later grin.

The pinked haired girl sighed, "What did you do?" She asked.

Mrs.Haruno placed the cookie sheet onto the marble counter top, and laughed uneasily before replying, "Oh, nothing sweetie, what makes you think that?"

"For one thing, you're looking guilty." Sakura pointed out, earning another soft laugh.

"Well, we did just move here, and I thought it would be nice to meet some of our neighbors." Mrs.Haruno said smiling again.

Sakura let out a 'huff' of irritation. Her mother _knew _how much she hated meeting new people, but there was no arguing. "Fine" she agreed "But only if I can have a snickerdoodle first" she added, while putting her hair into two small pigtails. Meh, she was bored.

The woman looked from her daughter, to the plate of snickerdoodles, her face became somewhat guilty.

"Um, actually, Sakura, I was going over to the Uchiha residence, which is right next door from where you're going. I know the kids parents, and the asked to send you over there." Mrs.Haruno explained, grabbing a plate from a drew below, and sliding the cookies onto it.

Sakura gave her mother a quizzical look. Mrs.Haruno sighed, and stuffed another cookie sheet in the oven.

"The Uchia's kids aren't around, and I am just going over to chat with Mrs.Uchiha, you'd get bored." When Sakura's confused expression became a glare, she added, "You're taking the snickerdoodles"

Sakura grinned, and snatched the plate from the counter, and turned to leave, "Which house?" she chimed.

"Um, two doors down"

"Great" Sakura said in a singsong voice, and headed for the door again, more happier about the cookies then the neighbors. Besides, three different people had eaten hers at lunch today anyway.

'**But a third was saved' inner Sakura noted. **

'_Yes I know, but I still didn't get to eat it. That Pein guy did!' _Sakura said to her inner, referring to this afternoon, when three Akatsuki's stole her cookie, ate almost all of it, and their leader ate the rest. She could still remember his smirk.

(Okay, if you're confused, the thing with Pein is basically over, meaning she went home. It'll explain later)

Sakura reached the front door, and slipped on her shoes once again, hitting her heel on the floor to make sure it was on all the way, and turned the doorknob. She skipped out the door and took in a deep breath, well mostly to smell the snickerdoodles. Sakura walked down the street, and stopped at a door two away from her own.

She skipped up the steps, impatient to eat her cookies, and banged twice on the wooden door. A muffled _"Coming"_ came from inside, and she could hear foot steps shuffle, and come to a halt right in front of the doorway.

The door went flying open, and in its place was a half naked….

"DEAIDARA!"

O  
O  
O

"Why the hell are you here!?" Sakura cried blushing like mad and almost dropping the plate of long awaited snickerdoodles, but she knew better.

"Obviously I live here un" Deidara stated, "You must be our new neighbors pinky un."

Sakura clenched and unclenched her hands a few times, before heaving a huge sigh, "Don't call me pink first off." She hissed at the topless blonde boy.

"Right, pinky un, why didn't you meet me un?"

" 'cause! You're really pushing it un-boy!" Sakura snapped, using a nickname she thought off during History, she still hadn't figured out why she was thinking about this jerk, but she had yet to learn.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Un-boy? That's new un" he chuckled, then eyed the cookies she was holding.

"**Don't think you're getting one!**" the girl snapped, putting the plate over her head. She knew she should run, but something in her didn't want to return home just yet.

"Oh, but you brought them here for me, no un?" the blonde smirked, reaching for a snickerdoodle, but Sakura had pulled it out of his reach again.

"No, well yes, kinda, yes" she fumbled for the right words, but couldn't find them.

"Well then un, come in." He chuckled, gesturing for her to get a move on.

Sakura nodded in reply, but still held the cookies out of his reach, for protection.

O  
O  
O

After setting the cookies on the tea table (yes Dei has a tea table) the two teen were seated across from one another, an awkward silence filled the room.

"So, um wanna cookie?" Sakura asked sheepishly, taking one for herself, and offered on to Deidara, who took it with out hesitation.

They both bit into the snickerdoodles, and gave a sigh of pleasure in the taste.

"Your mom can make one fuckin good batch of cookies un!" Deidara cheered, taking another bite, while also taking a second.

Sakura giggled at his cursing, and how piggish a third year boy could be, and took a second for herself.

"I still can't believe we live right next door to each other." Sakura said, and finished up her first snickerdoodle, starting on the second.

"Hm, you moved here pinky un" the golden blonde said while stuffing the remains of his into his mouth.

"Yeah I know." She rolled her eyes, and sighed, "Can't deny mother-dears wishes" she sneered.

"Guess so un" Deidara chuckled, then his face fell.

"Bye the way, where are your parents?" Sakura asked, looking about the room, her eyes gliding over teapots, clay sculptures, and other knick-knacks.

"Dead un"

"What!? But my mother said that your _parents_ wanted me over!" she retorted, almost spiting out her mouthful of cookie.

"Probably a lie for you to come here un" Deidara shrugged, and went for his third.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She stuttered, not knowing what else to say.

Deidara nibbled on his third cookie and raised a brow, "Nothin to be sorry about pink un"

"Y-yeah"

Deidara smirked, and reached for another, but grabbed a slip of…paper? The boy unfolded the sheet, earning a puzzled glare from Sakura, and cleared his throat.

"_Hello, we are the new neighbors._

_If you could, please tell Sakura that I lied about your parents being home. _

_I made these cookies for both of you to share, because, as of now, Sakura will be returning here every weekend. Sorry for the intrusion. _

_-Mrs.Haruno"_

Twitch Twitch.

This time both Deidara and Sakura spit their cookies. "WHAT (UN)!?"

Sakura snatched the piece of paper from the blonde, and made sure he had read it right, or she had heard right. What the hell is her mom thinking!?

"Damn! What the frickin hell!?" she yelled, causing Deidara to flinch.

"Aw, pinky, I'm really _that_ bad un!?" he asked, acting hurt, but Sakura knew he was just being a bastard.

"I-you-NO WAY!" Sakura cried, ripping the paper into fourths, and throwing the shreds in different directions.

"Whoa, pinky, cool your jets un." The blonde soothed, trying to calm her down, but failed.

Sakura hissed, and focused on Deidara, "You!" her face darkened, "**Don't call me pinky!"**

"Yes, right un, sorry Sakura un."

"Better"

O  
O  
O

Sugar: I am not gonna say it, cause I am in love.

Deidara: thank you boy who stole Sugar's heart un!

Sugar: and I am glad to say that it's Deidara!

Deidara: Yeah un! GO DEIDARA….WHAT!?

Sugar: False alarm, Chappy not over yet.

Deidara: Hey wait un!

O  
O  
O

Sakura had finally agreed to a movie, since she wasn't allowed to leave yet, well she could, but the door to her house was locked, she had to wait till her mother came to pick her up.

The two teens were strolling down the hall, both were looking in opposite directions, Deidara whistling, and Sakura blushing. What was wrong with her.

'_What is wrong with me!?' _she asked herself.

'**Love!' **Inner Sakura chuckled, putting her hands on her face, **'Oh no! LOVE!'**

'_I am not in love!'_ Sakura snapped at her Inner, who just sighed in response.

'**Wait and see'**

'_What's that supposed to mean?' _

When her Inner didn't reply, Sakura huffed, causing Deidara to look at her, but she didn't notice.

"If you don't want to see a movie un, you don't have to." He said.

Sakura turned to face the blonde, and smiled, "No I do, I'm just…you know…um…long story." She said, not knowing how to explain inner Sakura.

"C'mon Sakura un, tell me" Deidara chuckled, poking her stomach, but what he didn't know was she was ticklish.

"Hahah, no don't poke me there" Sakura laughed, receiving another poke from Deidara. "Ah! Hahah, no stop!"

Deidara smirked as he found a new game, and began to poke her again and again, "tell un tell!" he teased, poking her nonstop.

"No! ahahahah! Stop! Ahahah!"

"No un" he replied, not stopping.

Sakura clutched her aching stomach, and dropped to the hallway floor, laughing. "hahahahahahahah!! NO!" she cried, more laughs forced from her mouth.

"Nope-a-d-nope un" Deidara cheered from above her, poking a little harder, rewarded with louder and higher laughs.

"hahah! AH! DEIDARA!!" Sakura laughed louder and louder.

At the sound of his name, Deidara stopped, a blush crept over his face. Why was he blushing, she just said his name. "You said my name un?" he blinked.

Sakura blinked as well, and made a _so-what_ face. "You said mine"

Deidara tapped his chin thoughtfully, and smiled, "Yeah I guess so un."

"Ano….Deidara." Sakura blushed, noticing their position.

Deidara was on top of her body, his face inches from hers, she could smell his cinnamon breath from the snickerdoodles.

Said boy noticed as well, blushed harder, and rolled off of her. "Sorry un"

"That's okay" Sakura laughed uneasily, and sat up herself, scratching the back of her head.

'_awkward' _the both of them thought, the floor becoming very interesting at the moment.

A soft _knock_ banged from the front door, and Sakura snapped her head up from the ground, and sighed of relief. Mom saves the day!

"Err, that would be my mom." Sakura said, getting up from her current position, and waved slightly to the blonde still on the floor.

Deidara stood up too stretched, and nodded, "right un" he said, disappointment dripping in his words. "see you at school then un?" Sakura gave a quick nod, and headed for the front door.

O  
O  
O

Mrs.Haruno placed two plates of noodles on the table and gave an apologetic smile to her raging daughter. "Look, Sakura, I just want you to get to know the neighbors." She said in defense.

"EVERY WEEKEND!?" Sakura snapped, making her mom flinch.

"Sakura, please?" her mom asked, giving her the puppy pout, and clapped her hands together.

"F-fine" She always has been a sucker for the puppy pout.

Sakura broke her chopsticks and started eating after she said her thanks, and dug in. She loved her mother's cooking more than anything, well almost more than anything. The flavors were just right, and everything was cooked to the right time. Her mom was one hella cooker.

She slurped her noodles, and chewed on some chicken that was added in. Once finished, Sakura pushed away her bowl, and wiped her mouth with her napkin, and stood from the table. After thanking her mom for the food she excused herself, and headed for her bedroom.

Sakura trudged up the steps, and swung the door open, then slamming it behind her, ignoring her mother's words about slamming doors, and flung herself onto her pink and green bed, pulling the greed comforter over her head.

She replayed the scene with her Deidara over and over again, still wondering why she was thinking about him and his soft gentle sea blue eyes, and his long silky blonde hair. Why she bothered talking to him, and why she put up with his "uns." What was up with her!?

'**I told you, L.O.V.E! Inner Sakura snapped.**

"Just shut up un!" Sakura said, and instantly sat up, covering her mouth. Did she just add an "un!?" Yes she _did_!

"Oh mother fucking god, what is happening to me!?" She cursed, and slammed her head onto her the pillows warm embrace. "I can't believe I _like_ Deidara! I mean he waterballooned me on my first day! He calls me pinky! I don't get it!"

'**You don't have to **_**get**_** love sweetie.' **Inner Sakura said, adding emphasis on the 'get' part.

And for once, Sakura agreed with her inner.

O  
O  
O

Sugar: Sorry if it was long!

Deidara: Yeah well un, it was!

Sugar: And I apologize if it was boring.

Deidara: I know, I should have kissed her un!

Sugar: I AM SO SORRY!

Deidara: It's fin un. No one cares.

Sugar: UPA!

Deidara: Yeah well, UN!

Sugar: U-PA!

Deidara: Read and Review, I am not putting up with this un.

Sugar: YOU KILLED IT DEI!

S/D: JA NE!

P.S. Sorry if it was rushed.

_**BONUS: Weekend Bash- Akatsuki Rolls; Silver**_

"Welcome pinky un, to my house." Deidara sneered, showing the girl in. "You came early, eager to see me un?"

"I've been here before idiot, and my mom made me come early **un**!" Sakura retorted, mimicking his accent before stepping inside the familiar house.

Deidara frowned, "yeah well, let's get down to business un. I promised to talk to about the…."

"Yeah, I know, I was wondering about the religious dude." Sakura cut in, poking Deidara in the chest.

"Hidan huh un?" the blonde said, and smirked.

"I guess…?"

"Come" Deidara gestured to the tea table, and Sakura followed, seating herself across from the blonde.

"Hm, where to start un." Deidara tapped his chin, and smiled. "Okay, well Hidan usually goes for the bad boy type, jelling his hair back and all un. His cursing problems increased over the summer, and his mom forced him to join the kendo club un. He's pretty good with a sword too un. But the only problem is, that he's too good, meaning when he loses it…un"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah I get it."

"So after that, he was offered a spot in the Akatsuki, and he poses as…actually I really don't know what he poses as un." Deidara said scratching his head.

Fin!


	5. Iwa Scars

Sugar: UPA-SU

Sugar: UPA-SU

Deidara: (slaps forehead) Ugh, _again_ un!?

Sugar: I feel like sucha dope! I changed my name to DeidaraMacchiMou, but there was NO sugar in that name, and all my other stories had Sugar on it…..

Deidara: (claps hand over Sugar's mouth) yeah, yeah un, I think they get it.

Sugar: (scary) **What Have I Told You About Putting Your Hand Over My Mouth!?**

Deidara: Sorry un. Sugar is the almighty warrior, and she shall never be shushed by anyone lower in life form then her un. (gasp)

Sugar: much better!

Deidara: Why don't I just kill her un!?

Sugar: 'cause I am stronger! Duh! Besides I wuv you!

Deidara: Okay, un scary! (blush)

Sugar: DEIDARA STOP TALKING YOUR BIG MOUTH OFF AND GET THE CHAPPY ROLLIN!

Deidara: Yes sir un!

S/D: ENJOY (UN)

O

O  
O

Sakura heaved a sigh and kept walking toward school, red blotches under her eyes made it obvious she'd been crying, and if someone looked close enough you could even see small purple circles under her eyes, indicating she hadn't gotten much sleep the previous nights.

"And so you can't bring anything you don't want the other girls to read, got it?" Ino babbled on about her slumber party Forth of July week, Sakura clearly not paying attention, her mind was elsewhere (I wonder).

"huh?" Sakura lifted her head in a tired motion, then quickly dropping it back down.

The blonde sighed, she had gone out of her way to meet Sakura, and walk to school together, but there really wasn't a point in coming if she wasn't listened to.

"You haven't been listing for the whole walk to school, is something up? You look down" Ino asked, looking in her friend's direction. When Sakura gave her head a small nod, the blonde thought this as an opportunity to pry. "What's up? Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura gave a small laugh when Ino added a fluttery content to the boys name, but shook her head as a reply. "Someone else."

Ino raised an eyebrow and gave Sakura a Spill-It-Bitch expression. "…and?"

"I'm just confused."

"Saa-kuu-raa!" Ino pressed, shoving her friends shoulder.

"Ah! Look, we're here!" Sakura yelled, pointing wildly in the school gates direction, breaking into a run before the blonde could pry anymore. She didn't need to know about her feeling for Deidara.

"SAKURA" she herd Ino call after her, but ignored her.

The whole time she was running, one question remained in her mind, _'How am I gonna confront Deidara!?" _

O  
O  
O

When she finally got to the front door, Sakura thrust it open, and entered the building, allowing the cool conditioned air hit her sweaty, sticky face. She gave a small huff, and continued down the hallways, hoping Ino hadn't followed her, and prayed Deidara wouldn't turn the corner.

"Don't turn the corner, don't turn the…aw fuck he turned the corner!" Sakura cursed, watching as the said dark blonde turned the corner. _'Shit! How am I gonna….'_

"oi! Sakura un!" Deidara called, spotting her right away, and waving like crazy, his right bang bouncing off his cheeks.

She knew how to do this, she could do this, she would tell him how she felt, and be done with it! Yes, it's a great plan, tell him, run, and never see him again! But what if he feels the same!? No, she positive he doesn't.

Sakura inhaled a large amount of breath, and tried to cover her blush, not succeeding very well, and marched up to where the blonde stood. Deidara ached a brow as she pointed a finger in his face and huffed again.

Sakura inhaled, and…

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN THE DAMN FUCKIN CORNER!" She barked, fitting her word into one breath, and screaming loud enough for everyone to hear.

Deidara flinched, "Well, my locker is around this corner un, and why do you care un?" He asked, pushing her finger away from his face.

Sakura could feel the heat rise on her cheeks as she realized that her plan wouldn't work now. "ano, I don't know, I just, um, I gotta go!" she stuttered, turning around, and storming off in the other directions, and toward her lockers.

Deidara just stood there in aw, and watched as Sakura disappeared down the hallway, and turn the corner. He blinked a few times, taking in what had just happened, and smirked.

"She so loves me." He mumbled under his breath, and continued the walk to his lockers, ignoring the stares from the other third years.

O  
O  
O

"What the hell was _that!?_" Sakura muttered out loud, slamming her locker closed, earning a few stares from some of the students.

She wrapped her arms around her textbooks, and bowed her head a little, trying to hide her red stained cheeks, and continued to Chemistry.

When she was right in front of the chemistry lab, she pushed the door open and stepped inside, choosing a seat in the middle. Sakura drummed her fingers on the wooden surface, impatient for class to start, while her lab partner looked at her the whole time. She chose to ignore him.

"Oi! You just gonna ignore me? I've been callin your name!" he whispered, tapping her on the shoulder.

Sakura turned around, and faced her partner, whom had crystal blue eyes, and golden blonde hair, a smile plastered on his face, and small whisker marks on both of his cheeks.

"Yup" she answered, turning her head back around to stare at the door.

"I'm Naruto by the way, oh wait, Ino already told you." He said, she could hear him scratching the back of his head.

"Great, I'm Sakura, _oh wait, _Ino already told _you_ that" She snapped, sarcasm dripping in her words.

The boy Naruto frowned, and mumbled something under his breath, that Sakura couldn't quiet make out.

O  
O  
O

Sakura slammed her locker after placing her textbooks in it, and pulled out her gym uniform, which was nothing more then a baggie t-shit with the letters KH printed on the hem, and a very short pair of shorts.

"Ugh, what the hell is this!?" She groaned, and flung them over her shoulder.

'What the hell's what un?" a familiar male voice ringed from behind her, and she froze.

'_Oh crap no!'_

She turned around to see a grinning Deidara looking back at her, his blue eyes twinkled.

"N-nothing" Sakura blushed, the golden blonde taking notice right away.

"Aw! Saku-Chan is so _cute_ un!" He cheered, pulling her into a squeezing hug, making her blush deepen, and her breath supply decrease.

"Deidara! AIR!" she gasped, prying his arms off of her, making him smirk.

When he let go, she inhaled a large breath, and exhaled it all out before speaking again.

"Ever herd of H2O!? Yeah, air, normal people need that!" she snapped, knocking him on the head. "Now, leave me so I can go to gym!" Sakura demanded, gesturing the other way.

"Hm? I don't think I _did_ know people needed air un." He joked, ignoring her last comment, "I mean, I'm not normal myself un" when Sakura shot him a questioning glare, he smirked, and held out his palms. Sakura went wide-eyed as she saw what was on them. One marking on each of his palms, both the same shape and size. The markings looked like two rocks over-lapping one another, and they were both a purpleish blue, with a line going through them.

"Itachi did the line un." The golden blonde remarked, tracing his index finger over the black and red line slashed across his palm.

Sakura flinched and muffled a small _'ouch' _before reaching and tracing the shapes with her own finger. Deidara's eyes grew wide at the contact, but they soon softened. Her touch was so gentle.

"You know what would feel _really_ good Sakura un" Deidara raised an eyebrow, waiting for her reaction, but instead he got a…

"What?" she answered, absentminded.

"If you kissed the scars un" he smirked to see what she'd do next.

"Okay" she said clearly not part of this world. Deidara's eyes grew wide at her answer, and also the fact that she was leaning downward, and then,

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL! YOU BASTARD!" Sakura yelled, drawing attention near by. "GO DIE!" she cried, slapping his cheek.

"Ouch un! Didn't I say you needed to see someone un!?" He snapped, rubbing his sore red cheek.

Sakura buffed her chest, and stood up to him, and….stuck out her tongue? "Bleh! I don't need to see anyone, you perverted son of a…." she started but Deidara cut her off.

"Hey! Look un! Tsunade-sama posted up a notice un!" the blonde pointed to their principle strolling away from the school notice board, that was usually posted across from Sakura and Ino's lockers, not counting when the Akatsuki stole it and left it in the boys bathroom.

Sakura turned to see the same thing, and looked up Deidara, whom had taken off toward the board, taking her hand and dragging her behind.

Deidara cleared his throat and read:

**Dear Students,**

**There will be no school on the forth of July week, therefore no teachers, nor students shall attend classes, or even come to school. **

**-Tsunade**

**P.S. Pein, Deidara, and the rest of the Akatsuki, if you **_**even **_**think about T-ping the school, and or spraypainting the building, your asses will be mine!**

"Shit un!" Deidara cursed at the last part, and sighed, "That old hag always does this!"

"Does what?" Sakura asked, tapping the blonde on the shoulder.

Deidara huffed again, and turned to look at the girl behind him. "She always leaves a P.S. for the Akatsuki un, we usually ALWAYS TP the school when the teachers aren't around un, but I bet she'll have someone out there to watch us un!"

"Hm, doesn't bother me at least, I have plans with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, well Temari can't come, but we're all having a sleep over at her house" Sakura shrugged. "And no you can't come!" she quickly added as she noticed Deidara gleem-in-the-eye look.

Deidara's grin fell, "why un?" he pouted.

"Be-cau-use un!" she mockingly whined, "all girls" Sakura said in her normal voice.

"Okay un." Deidara smirked, and turned to leave for his next class, or probably skipping like usual.

'**He's gonna come!' **Inner Sakura warned.

'_Yeah, I know, that's the scary thing.'_

O  
O  
O

Sugar: UPA!

Deidara: No comment un

Sugar: You're becoming a real poo face!

Deidara: Well, your writing is getting worse!

Sugar: (teary eyed) REALLY! AM I? TELL ME IN YOUR REVEWS! REVIEW REVIEW OR I'LL DIE! PLEASE REVIEW AND SAY DEIDARA DOEN'T SPEAK THE TRUTH!

Deidara: Dramatic much un?

Sugar: PLEASE INSPIRE ME. No actually I mean it. See usually the chappies get worse when I don't have inspiration, so that's where you come in. So yeah.

Deidara: Uh-huh un.

Sugar: (dark and scary) gotta a problem!?

Deidara: No….um….un.

Sugar: (chibi again) okay! Just making sure you're alright.

Deidara: But you were just really scary.

Sugar: pfft! (flaps hand) me!? NOOOO way!

Deidara: Okay, well she's officially lost it un. Let's wrap up, so I can leave.

Sugar: doki doki, ,penguins, lotsa penguins, doki.

Deidara: Okay un. She's creepin me out un.

Sugar: hn?

Deidara: (sweatdrops) Okay, R&R un.

S/D: JA NE (UN)!


	6. New Mission: Protect Sakura Part 1

Lanny900990009, You better read the conversation, 'cause you need too

**Lanny900990009, You better read the conversation, 'cause you need too. You're mentioned!**

Sugar: UPASU!

Deidara: AH (Sugar claps hand over mouth)

Sugar: Okay! I wanna just thank everyone whom reviewed, and for the people who added me to their favorites, and alerts, I wanna thanks you guy too, but I also would like it better if you reviewed!

Deidara: (shoves hand off mouth) Yes un, and thanks for all the advise un, hopefully this chapter won't be as rushed.

Sugar: yesh, hopefully. I am so sorry about the rushness, this will be better. I HAVE AN ALIBI! See, I had the cursed case of writers block!

Deidara: DIE WRITERS BLOCK UN DIE!

Sugar: Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Lanny90099009 for giving me an idea for this chappy, and also to phantomofthedarkness, because she also was always reviewing and inspiring me.

Deidara: Just so you all know un, this chappy will revolve mostly around me, and slightly around Sakura, but mostly me un!

Sugar: Yesh, and also I got a review telling me's to shorten the conversation, so I'll try my best!

D/S: ENJOY (UN)

O  
O  
O

Deidara had left Sakura in the halls long ago, and was now heading toward the place he had been staying away from, because of the pink haired high schooler. Yes, because of her. But not in the way most people would think. Not in the, 'I must protect her' kind of way, but a different, less romantic kind of way, a way he did not like one bit.

He rounded his third corner, let out a heavy sigh, and rubbed his temples. He wasn't stressed in any sort of way, nor did his head hurt, but when he had reached his destination, oh boy was he sure it would start to.

The blonde continued down the hall for a few more steps, before stopping in front of a wooden door marked Third Year Science, with a straight line engraved through the letters. Deidara placed a hand on the knob, and heaved one more sigh before turning the handle, and pushing the door open.

Inside it was dark, the only lights were a few red bulbs glowing dimly in the place of the past, brighter, bulbs, and a few lamps that were rested in the back. The place smelled of saw dust, and fish, but also had a slight essence of burning hair, and rubber.

"Jeez, Pein-Sama really needs air fresheners in here, un" Deidara muttered, hoping no one had heard him. He knew very well that he wasn't the only one standing in this used to be science lab.

"You can come out guys un" He called out loud, waiting for the others to stand from their hiding places in the far back. They usually preferred the dark.

"So, you finally came I see" A soft, but sharp, voice hissed from behind an old science bookshelf, reveling a messy haired red head, his uniform not in perfect tact, the tie undone, and his jacket off, his shirt unbuttoned just enough to show his chest.

Deidara smirked, "Well if it isn't the perfect school boy himself" he chuckled, but stopped when Sasori glared daggers, "Yeah un, I know this is how we're supposed to look un" he retorted, yanking at his own tie, and unbuttoning his shirt as well.

Another figure stepped from the blackness, he had dark green hair, and a half dark face, and a half light face, and yellow glowing eyes, that illuminated off the red lights. Following behind were Hidan, Pein, Itachi and Kisame, all dressed in the same fashion as Sasori, well Hidan _always_ wore his uniform that way.

"The Fuck Deidara? You're fuckin late!" Hidan snapped, adding curses in his sentence, earning a frown from the blonde.

"Well _sorry _un. I was with pinky un." Deidara retorted, poking out his tongue.

Pein arched a brow, "What did you find out? What did she tell you Deidara?" He asked, taking a few steps closer, his sandy orange eyes goring into his own blue ones.

"She said she's having a slumber party with blondie un and some other friends on the forth of July weekend un." The dark blonde reported, a smirk plastered on his face.

Itachi frowned, "Deidara, you've been slacking off now-a-days, and you haven't even told us about the information you gathered on your walk home" he said icy like.

"I…didn't" Deidara stammered, and Pein hissed.

"You _didn't _walk home with her?" the leader snapped, walking a few more steps closer to the blonde member, whom flinched at the edge in his tone.

"No! I mean, she left without me!" Deidara defended, holding up his hands, as if to calm his fuming leader, which didn't work. "B-but she _did_ come to my house after school"

Pein's face smoothed a little, "So you _did_ get info on that day?" he asked, trying to lighten his temper.

At that question, Deidara doubled over, and clenched his eyes shut. "Deidara, you _did_ or you _didn't_!?" Itachi was the one who was talking now, his voice remained flat, but added emphasis on the did's and didn'ts.

"N-no, not that I remember" he stammered, watching as all the members face's become annoyed, and enraged if you're Pein.

"**Deidara! You spent a whole hour together, and you didn't get ANYTHING!?" **Pein yelled, his eyes growing wide with rage, and his face turning slightly red.

"No, but, I c-can at the party!" Deidara retorted, backing away from the fuming leader, and trying to hide his fear.

Pein hissed, and punched the blonde's right cheek, sending him to the floor, "**That's no good, you'll screw up! I'll send Itachi instead!" **he barked, ignoring Deidara's soft whimper.

"No! Itachi can't go! He'll…" Deidara was cut short by Sasori,

"He'll _**what!?**_Hurt her!?" he snapped.

Deidara hefted himself from the floor, and rubbed his cheek, watching as his friend's face went from angered, to cooled down again, "I just…maybe we shouldn't do this to _her_." He suggested, looking at his fellow members expressions.

Itachi stepped forward, his eyes glowing a bright red from the light, and his teeth were clearly clenched behind his lips, and grabbed Deidara's shoulders, and started to shake him like crazy.

"Why!? Don't tell me you _love _her!" he hissed, continuing to shake the blondes body, not waiting for an answer, "You've been slacking, and missing **a lot** of meetings for that girl, and you haven't gotten a single piece of information!! If this continues to happen, I'll be the one in charge of this mission, and I'll make sure she'll be crying for a week!"

"No! Don't!" Deidara managed to say as his body was in motion, "I will!"

"No, you won't! Itachi and Sasori will, you have failed this pranking mission, and I still can't believe you have nothing after this! I don't even see the use of sending another member." Pein hissed at the shaking blonde.

Itachi let Deidara's body on a stand still, and smacked his face, before backing away, and allowing Pein to have the floor.

"As of now, you may not see that girl, or talk to her, if you wish to stay an Akatsuki!"

Then an eruption of punches, and smacks could be heard through out the room, while a stunned red head just stood there, watching the whole thing, wide eyed.

O  
O  
O

**No time 4 conversation.**


	7. New Mission: Protect Sakura Part 2

Sugar: UPA

Sugar: UPA! (notice how Deidara hadn't cut in yet) since Dei-kun is…ummm…not here yet, Sasori will be helping me in his place.

Sasori: (raises brow) 'UPA?' and I though Deidara's un was worse.

Sugar: (dark aurora) **what!?**

Sasori: You heard me!

Sugar: (teary) he didn't cower like Deidara!

Sasori: Cause I'm not as girly.

Sugar: Yeah, but you're short(er than me)

Sasori: (glooms) ugh.

Sugar: (chibi) I just wuv finding the Akatsuki's weaknesses!

S/S: (so different from S/D) ENJOY! (no UN!!)

O  
O  
O

The room was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the flickering of dim lights, and soft hacking coming from the floor. In the middle, one male third year sighed, as he knelt down beside his companion, lying crippled and beaten on the ground.

The first flinched as the second coughed up a little blood, and groaned, "You know, maybe this wouldn't have happened, if you'd just done what you were told." The red head said, removing his already un-did tie, and wiped it across his friend's arm.

"I couldn't have un! I, just…" the blonde boy replied, another stream of blood making it's way up his throat, causing his sentence to be cut off mid way.

"Deidara!" Sasori gasped, lifting up the injured blonde into his arms, and cradled his head, dabbing away the blood stains around his lips. "Jeez, you're so troublesome. This is the first time I've actually seen you get into a fight with Pein-sama."

"Damn, they got me good, didn't they un?" Deidara chuckled, referring to the cuts and red marks all over his (sexy) body, the he narrowed his eyes, "Why didn't you…you know, _help?_ Didn't you wanna beat me too?" he asked, and arched a brow.

"No, to messy for my tastes." Sasori smirked, then let his face soften, "you really do love her, don't you?"

Deidara didn't have the energy to talk at the moment, so instead, he nodded, earning a smile from his companion.

The blonde hissed, and sat up a little, rubbing the stinging area where Itachi had dug his nails into his skin, "That bastard, he has fuckin long nails!" Deidara stated, and then leaned back onto Sasori's chest, and let out a heavy sigh.

The red head let out a small laugh, and continued to dab away the blood with his almost all red necktie. He ignored a few flinches and whimpers from his blonde friend, asked if he was alright once in a while, and when he was finished, let Deidara's head fall onto his lap.

Sasori yanked at his school shirt, and ripped it from his body, tarring twelve even strips from the fabric, placing eleven in his mouth, and started to wrap the one in his hands around the blonde's bleeding arm. He continued to bandage up Deidara's wounds, until he got to the last one, and finished up.

"There," Sasori heaved a sigh, and slumped his back, which was very sore from being positioned in a straight line, "Now, try to avoid any fight for now, or your chances on making it are just about zero."

"Thanks Sasori un." The blonde whimpered, turning his head to face right, away from the red heads chest, and then smirked, "Ne, could you do me a favor un?"

Sasori arched a brow, and frowned, "sure" he answered, uncertain if that was a good reply.

"Protect her un"

"Who?"

"Sakura un, please protect her on the mission un" Deidara pleaded, tugging on the hem of his friends school pants.

"You know I have no control over Itachi" he retorted, his frown deepening.

Deidara felt another lump form in his throat, he had talked to much, and hacked out spit mixed in with blood, and that made Sasori knit his eyebrows together and sigh, if it was for Deidara, he guessed it should be done.

"Fine, but you're healing me this time."

"Thanks, Sasori"

O  
O  
O

"I'm pretty sure he went this way" A confused Sakura rambled to herself, trying hard to find the way her blonde friend had went. "I hope he's alright, after all he looked troubled"

She had decided to look for Deidara after gym class, and skip out on History, to see what he was up to. Sakura had seen where is was he had turned first, but what she didn't know was, which hallway he went down.

After wondering about the school for at least 15 minutes, she had flipped a coin, head: go down right hallway corridors, Tail; Go down left. Being a quarter, it had landed with head, and she was still walking down right hallway corridors, but never found a trace of the blonde.

"Where the hell is he?" Sakura muttered again, and rounded her third hallway, stopping short in front of an old wooden door marked "Third Year Science" with a line going through the letters.

'_Hadn't I seen a line like that on Deidara's hand before?'_

'_**Yeah, on his hands, dummy!" **_Inner Sakura 'duhed' and Sakura shrugged, she had nothing better to do.

Said girl turned the knob, and thrust the door open, and peered inside, "hello?" No reply, but she did hear a shush from somewhere deeper inside. "Hell-O!?"

Sakura screamed, as she felt a hand grab her from her right, and her normal instincts took place, she slapped him.

"Hm, energetic are we?" Her eyes grew wide, she knew this voice, it wasn't Deidara's, but it was someone she knew, it was…

"S-Sasori?" Sakura stuttered, looking into sandy red brown eyes, and heard a small chuckle.

"Sorry I'm not Deidara, and if that's whom you're looking for, he's….er…" Sasori paused, racking his brain for the right set of words.

Sakura ignored his pondering, and asked, "He's here, isn't he?" she asked, looking at his blank expression.

"Yes" he replied, and took her hand in his, and lead her to the center of the dark room.

Deidara lay crippled, and somewhat bloody, though not as bad as before, thanks to Sasori, and Sakura cried out,

"Oh My God! Deidara!" She shirked, kneeling beside his body, and ran her hand across his face.

He gave a small grunt, his eyes fluttered open, reviling his ocean blue eyes, and he smiled.

"Sakura un," he soothed, sitting up, and letting her hand drop to her side, "I'm fine un, just beaten up, but okay un" Deidara reassured her.

"Look at you! What the hell happened," Sakura panicked, "Who did this!?"

"The others, but it's fine un! Just a gang fight un." His eyes drooped a little, and he let himself rest on her lap, heat rising to her cheeks, and he sighed, indicating that he was resting.

Sasori sat down next to the girl, pushed back her band, and kissed her forehead, "He'll be fine Sakura, just let him sleep on your lap for now, that'll make him happy, for what time he has left, with you."

Sakura nodded, not getting what he had just said, her blush of course darkening, and she sighed.

"Idiot,"

O  
O  
O

Sugar: (Pulling Sasori's cheeks) As you see, we don't get along, and I miss Deidara!

Sasori: (prying hand from cheeks) yes, well, he won't come back unless you all review!

Sugar: OH GOD REVIEW!! I don't like being with shortie here!!

Sasori: Oh, you know you love me too.

Sugar: So what (blush)

Sasori: Why am I so nice!?

Sugar: Hm, donno, thought it was cute!

Sasori: Okay, wrapping it up!

Sugar: YESH SIR!

S/S: JA NE (NO UN!!)


	8. Sleepover Begins and Ino Has a Secert

Sugar: UPA UPA UPA

Sugar: UPA UPA UPA!! Sasori is gone!

Deidara: Yesh un! And I am back!!

Sugar: (glomps Dei) YOU BASTARD! YOU SCARED MEH!!

Deidara: (Pats Sugars hand) there, there un.

Sugar: I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but I guess I'll continue.

Deidara: …and phantomofthedarkness un….

Sugar: WHERE ARE YOU!? (Panicked) Do you hate me!? Did you dislike the story?? UWWAAA!

Deidara: (plugs ears) jeez, so loud un. Anyways, to Dendra, yes Itachi's nails do hurt un, and a word of advise, heh, don't get him mad un.

Sugar: Yesh, (calm) so in this chappy, it skips to the sleepover, and you'll see what happens to Sakura!

Deidara: Hm, un, I wonder what Itachi'll do un.

Sugar: Oh yes, and there will be some long awaited Deisaku coming up, in the next chappy!

Deidara: (blush) um yes un, that too. Ne, Sugar, don't you think this story is going a little out of the plot line un?

Sugar: Yes, I'm doing it on purpose! Okay see, I gave dedication to **lovagirl132** for chappies 1-3, and then I went into my own-ish plot line, so just be aware that this is becoming different, and I am truly sorry if the story gets boring.

Deidara: Okay, rollin chappy!

S/D: ENJOY (UN)

O  
O  
O

_-Day of Sleepover-_

"SAKURA!" twitch, "SAKUUURA!" Twitch Twitch, (bring back memories?) "SAKU…."

"I HEARD YOU!" A worn out pink haired girl yelled down to her mother, "Jeez, I feel like this happened before" **'It has'**_** '**__Right'_'

Sakura flipped her comforter off her bed, and kicked a pillow that was resting on her feet, sending it to the floor with a soft thud. At the sound, shivers started to run up and down her spine, as it brought back memories of the previous days.

'**Sweetie, the short hottie said he'd be fine' **Her Inner said, filing her nails.

'_I know, but, I can't get the image of Deidara falling onto the floor out of my head' _

Sakura hadn't seen the fight, but when she had gotten up to leave, after Sasori requested it best, Deidara's head had hit the floor more softly than it should have, and now, well you just guess, she was worried sick.

She hopped out of bed, and pushed some objects out of her way as she made her way to the bathroom. Said girl swung the white and tan door open, and took a deep breath. She had come to realize her bathroom had fresher air than her bedroom, funny how that worked.

After spreading toothpaste on her toothbrush, Sakura started to scrub her teeth with the mint substance, and then spat it into the sink, watching as it slowly swirled down the drain.

Then she stripped of her cloths and pulled on a bathrobe, before pushing the bathroom door open again, and moved to her wardrobe, pulling out a red pair of PJs and a silky nightgown, which ever one Ino would steal was fine with her, and threw them both onto her bed.

After choosing what she'd wear the next day of the slumber party, it was time to decide what went on now.

Sakura tossed clothing left and right, some shirts and pant slipping off the hangers here and there, making her room a total mess.

Her emerald eyes gleamed "Perfect" she said, gazing at a baggy white t-shirt with dice buttons, and a plaid blue skirt.

She slipped on a bra first, and then pulled the shirt over her head, and quickly buttoned it up. Sakura placed the skirt on the floor and stepped into it, pulling it up to her waist and zipping it up, allowing the baggy T to flow freely over it.

After dressing, she walked over to her mirror, stepping on the things she kicked off her bed, and looked at herself. A.Mess. Sakura pulled a brush from her desk, and combed through her long pink hair (I think I said it was long, if not, now it is) and removed two hair elastics from the brush handle. She tied her hair up into two pigtails, and then two blue plaid bows to finish the outfit.

(She looked kinda liked this except no bunny ears: media./image/pita ten/TenshiNoTsumi/PitaTen8.jpg?o37 Paste this onto a web page)

Sakura flinched as her mother's voice rang from downstairs, "ARE YOU READY?!"

"YEAH!"

'**So fuckin noisy'**

O  
O  
O

"Are you sure you want to leave now, you'll be super early" Sakura's mother asked, taking a sip of tea at the breakfast table, watching as her daughter hauled down her baggage.

"Yeah, Ino asked me to come early, actually, if I don't leave now, I _will_ be late!" Sakura called from behind her duffle bag.

Said girl placed it on the floor in front of the door, and rolled her sore shoulders, giving a sigh if pleasure as she felt them crack. Mrs.Haruno rolled her eyes, and went back to her tea, adding extra sugar here and there.

When she finished brining down the last bag, Sakura started to load them onto her shoulders, groaning as the weight grew heavier with each bag she added. After she finished the third bag, Sakura said her good-byes to her mother, and slipped on her shoes, tapping the heel to make sure they were on all the way.

"God, lucky Ino only lives a few blocks away." She growled, readjusting the bags on her shoulder, why did Ino want her to bring _this_ much stuff? It was for one day!

Sakura babbled to herself, rounding the next corner, and onto Ino's block. She looked at her hand, with the address written on it, and the looked in front of her to read the same numbers.

"Finally"

She walked up the steps, wobbling a little, from the weight her bags had on her, and knocked on the door.

A cheery '_coming_!' sounded from the other side, as the door flung open, revieling a jittery Ino, dress in her normal out of school, cutezy ways.

Ino's smile faded into a frown, "You're late Sakura" and then a smile again.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "yeah, well you'd be late to if you had to carry all this for two blocks!" she snapped, dropping her baggage onto the floor inside Ino's house, and stumbled in.

"Jeez, it's only one night, why'd you bring all of that?" the blonde asked, and Sakura's mouth dropped.

"You told me to!"

"Na-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Na-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Ooh! You look sooo cute Sakura!" Ino chimed, changing the subject completely.

'**That bitch! She'll get it next time!'**

Sakura fake smiled, and picked up two bags, while Ino dragged the other, the heavier.

O  
O  
O

After shopping for junk food, getting their nails done, Sakura's done black, looking for a new air mattress, Ino _has_ three, but claimed none of them were 'airy' enough, and bought a forth, then getting their hair done, well Ino did, Sakura watched, they returned home, and later Tenten and Hinata arrived.

The four girls talked about the obvious, after watching three movies, stealing Lee's green spendex, he lived a block away, getting into PJs, Ino stealing the nightgown, and blowing up two air mattresses, it all came down to…boys!

Ino giggled as Hinata's face flushed three different colors of red, when the blonde asked whom she liked, "well?"

"Ano….It's really embarrassing, I-I c-can't, I-I, d-don't k-know!" Hinata stuttered, and Ino glared, 'causing the shy one to 'eep' and blush harder.

"Aw, toughen up Hina-Chan! What's the worse that could happen?" Tenten said, slapping the girls back, making her gasp.

Hinata rubbed her neck, and shrank back a little, but replied none-the-less, "N-Naruto-Kun"

Ino pumped her fist, and 'wooted' "I knew it!"

"Y-you did?!" Hinata asked, this was news to her.

Tenten sighed, "Ya know, Hinatam it's pretty obvious. Almost everyone knows"

Hinata must have **a lot** of blood in her body our her whole body would have shut down, because it seemed to Sakura, that it was all in her head.

"T-they d-do!?"

Tenten and Ino both nodded, and Sakura stifled a laugh, the blonde talked now, "Well, except Naruto of course, he's denser than a rock!"

All three girls giggled, while Hinata tried to hide her blush, by sinking into her covers.

Ino tapped her chin, then she smiled, "I'll do next!" she had already asked Tenten, whom relied with Neji, and the blonde wanted to save Sakura for last.

Ino cleared her throat as Sakura and Tenten leaned in, Hinata still in hiding under the covers, but poked her head between the other two girl as well, and said bluntly,

"Shikamaru!"

Tenten and Hinata gasped, while Sakura just stared at them questionably, "Ino! You know very well Temari likes Shika!" Tenten stated.

"Good thing she's not here!" Ino said popping a chip into her mouth, and reaching for another from the bag next to the brunette, which in Ino language meant I-Don't-Give-A-Damn.

All four giggled and laughed, and then three went to an abrupt stop, twinkles in their eyes, the remaining one, still laughing, had stopped when she heard only herself.

"What?" Sakura asked, her voice edging at her friend stares.

"Saku-chan, your turn!" Ino said, her voice creepy and high pitched.

Sakura blushed, looking away, and Ino sighed, "Fine, I'll tell, it's Sasu—"

The blonde was cut short from Sakura's hand flying over her mouth, silencing her. Hinata and Tenten looked at the two, clearly waiting for an answer.

Sakura smirked, "Wrong!" she buzzed, and un-clamped her mouth, "It's De--De--" she couldn't bring herself to say it, "De-i--da--ra!"

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other, both not understanding a word of it, but Ino did, "ZOMG! DEIDARA! That's **bad** Sakura, real bad!" the blonde hissed, shooting Sakura a glare of Real-Bad-Bitch!

Sakura raised a brow, "Why?" she asked, and poked Ino's arm.

Ino's face stayed grim, and then she replied, "because, he's targeted!" she whispered, and the other two gasped.

"Targeted?"

"Meaning, a lot of Third years _like _him! Most of the Akatsuki are targeted." Tenten answered.

Sakura dug her nails into her palm, and sighed.

Then the blonde laughed, "And here I thought you liked Sasuke-kun!" Ino spilled, Hinata 'eeped' and Tenten blinked, while Sakura blushed and Ino flapped a hand in front of her face.

"INO!" She hissed, hiding her blush, a frown plastered on her features.

Hinata looked at the blonde quizzically and asked, "Wait, w-wasn't S-Sasuke-San y-your e-ex b-boyfriend I-Ino-C-Chan?"

Sakura's eyes widened as Ino 'yepped' and munched on another chip, ignoring her friend's befuddled stare. '_No wonder Ino was acting weird when I told her, it must have been so awkward to her'_ Sakura thought, thinking back to that day.

"_S-Sasuke-kun"_

"_Oh, um, yeah, that's great Sakura"_

'**Yeah think dip-shit!' **Inner Sakura snapped, placing her hand on her hips.

But Sakura didn't have time to reply to her Inner, because just as the words formed into her head, Ino's bedroom window smashed, Tenten and Hinata screamed, while Ino blinked, and water-balloons started to swarm the place.

O  
O  
O

Sugar: UPA! One more done!

Deidara: hm, I wonder who the water balloons are from un.

Sugar: Yeah me too.

Deidara: You should know, you wrote it un.

Sugar: Oh yeah (doinks head)

Deidara: (sweatdrops) anyways, all I know is it's not me un.

Sugar: Yesh, but you'll be there soon!

Deidara: right un, now let's wrap thing up here un.

Sugar: Rodger-Dodger-su!

Deidara: (prays) please don't become a habit un, please…

Sugar: Oh stop being sucha wuss school girl! (smacks Dei)

Deidara: Ow un!

S/D: JA NE (UN)

**Guys, seriously, I WILL NOT post up a new chapter if I don't have at least 5 new reviews. I mean it this time, so please please please review and I will update once I get 5 new reviews!**


	9. Crashed, Kissed, and Makeovers?

Sugar: UPA-SU (claps hand over Deis mouth) Not now Dei-kun, this is important

Sugar: UPA-SU (claps hand over Dei's mouth) Not now Dei-kun, this is important. (rolls eyes) Okay, so I got my more than five reviews, and I am super happy-su.

Deidara: (Removes hand) This is what's important un?

Sugar: (rolls eyes) No stupid, what the important thing is….(scratches head) I don't remember.

Deidara: (slaps forehead) god un.

Sugar: Anyways, this will contain DeiSaku…maybe.

Deidara: YOU PROMISED UN!

Sugar: (ignores, and places hand on raging Dei's forehead) yeah, anyways, I really want to get onto the story, and I am so sorry if it's not to your liking, I have writers block at the moment.

Deidara: But you got all these inspiring reviews un, how could you have writers block un?

Sugar: (shrugs) dunno! Ands it's kinda annoying. OH YEAH I remember the important this, Dei, get the poster!

Deidara: Yes sir un. (pulls out poster)

Sugar: (reading poster) Missing: Phantomeofthedarkness, hasn't spoken to me in a while, where the fck are you!?

Deidara: Well since that's over I guess we should start the cha…

Sugar: NO! (rubs hand together) I have always wanted to do this, but never got to. Deidara!?

Deidara: (sweatdrops) fine un.

S/D: SUGAR DOES NOT OWN NARUTO (UN) ENJOY (UN)!!

O  
O  
O

Sakura didn't have time to reply to her Inner, because just as the words formed into her head, Ino's bedroom window smashed, Tenten and Hinata screamed, while Ino blinked, and water-balloons started to swarm the place, hitting the walls, and damping the mattresses.

Tenten pulled her wet covers over her head, and huddled underneath, praying not to be hit, while Hinata guarded herself with a pillow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" the brunette cried from her hiding place, huddling even deeper when Ino replied with an "I don't know"

As she watched balloons flying all around the bedroom, one thing zipped through Sakura's mind. _Deidara_.

The pink haired girl was resting in the corner, in a crouching position, this scene reminded her of her first day in school, when she first met Deidara.

Hinata Tenten and Ino's cries died into whimpers, when the balloons came to a stand still, and the room became somewhat quiet. The brunette poked her head out from under the covers, and Hinata lowered her pillow, a cautious look twinkling in her pearl eyes.

Sakura stood up, and whipped her brow, which was dirty to her surprise, she had felt a huge lump mixed in with her wet forehead, which is normal sized thank you. The feel was…hairy? Said girl looked at her palm, bare, than flipped it over, and…

"AHHHHYEEEEEEE" Sakura cried, shaking her hand like crazy, trying hard to remove the black and white spider that was crawling about. "GET OFF! HOLY SHIT GET OFF!!

Tenten's expression became shocked, "Sakura, what's up?"

"SPIDER!"

Ino and Hinata 'eeped' while the brunette girl just smirked, getting pumbled by water balloons was one thing, but arachnids she could handle.

Tenten stood up, brushing off her comforter, and walked to where Sakura was, whom was still shaking her hand. Said girl held out her hand, and grabbed her friends wrist, turning it from palm to spider, and smacked the thing on Sakura's hand.

"Ew!" she screamed, as spider guts came spilling from it's body, and running down Sakura's hand.

Tenten smirked, "You're welcome" she replied, ignoring the curses sent her way, and the chuckles from her other two friends.

"At least no spiders landed on me" Ino said, wringing out her wet blond ponytail, her blue orbs twinkled with humor, but, heh, she had spoken too soon.

Little black and white critters started to spill out from the air vent, and onto the four girls, and even Tenten had to scream this time. The blonde had started to run around her bedroom, yelling, while rustling spiders from her hair, while Sakura and Hinata placed pillows over their head.

"I AM GETTING THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

O  
O  
O

"Shh" Ino hushed as Hinata creaked on one of the floor boards.

Hinata had whispered a soft sorry, earning another shush from the blonde girl. The four teens had crept from the arachnid infested room, and had fled to Ino's kitchen, retuning heavily armed. Ino had a spaghetti strainer over her head, and a metal ladle in her right hand, while Hinata and Tenten both had pots over their own head, and whisk in their left hands.

Sakura, thinking the whole Idea stupid, only had a knife, and nothing else. As we speak, said girls were creeping about the living room, and had decided to hang there for a while, and talk some more.

Ino had switched the lights on, and slumped onto her sofa, sighing. Tenten Sakura and Hinata took a seat in the arm chairs posted around the fire place, the brunette and the dark haired girl engrossing in a conversation about Hinata's cousins likes and dislikes, of course hobbies as well, Tenten trying to smuggle a few pictures of Neji without his shirt on.

"Ne, Ino," Sakura said, attempting to start a conversation, "what was it like, you know dating Sasuke?"

Ino darted her eyes at the girl, a where'd-that-come-from look plastered on her face.

"He was a bastard all the way!" she replied, leaning in to probably tell some secret stuff about her ex. "so full of himself to."

Sakura chuckled, "really?" she laughed, pushing for more information.

The blonde leaned in more, "yeah! He even brought mirrors on our dates."

"Pfft! Now that's conceited." Sakura giggled, then frowned, "Why are you acting so cool about this? When I had told you I liked him before, you were all, ya know, sad?" she said, waiting for a reply.

After a minute of thought Ino piped up, "Because, I thought you deserved better, when I found out you liked Deidara-san, I guess, I don't know, I was relived, I just didn't want you hurt."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but wasn't able, when a huge volley-ball crashed through the living room window, and headed right for her face. She blinked, while Ino yelped, and a blonde and black blur zoomed from Sakura's right.

Said girl waited for impacted that never occurred, and when she felt nothing, she opened her eyes, to see the long awaited…

Now it was Ino's turn to blink, "Okay shemale, how'd you get into my house?"

"DEIDARA!" Sakura gasped. He had taken the hit on his back.

"The door obviously blondie un" Deidara turned to face the trembling Sakura, and smirked, "Your slaps and punches hurt _way_ more than this un." He chuckled, his eyes glimmered with humor.

Sakura pouted, which turned him on. The golden blond blushed, and bent down to brush his lips softly on her forehead, rewarded with a deep blush from his girl.

"ooh" Hinata and Tenten chimed together, while Deidara turned to face the broked window.

"Come out NOW, Itachi!" he barked, and if on cue, a black blur zipped in from the window, reviling a slightly pissed off looking Itachi.

Said male looked between the four girls before setting his gaze on the blonde.

"Deidara! What is up with you and that **girl**!" He snapped, adding a slight sting on girl, and if for emphasis, pointed straight at Sakura, whom could only blink in return.

"Don't use girl as an insult un, or you too could be in trouble with Pein-sama un!" Deidara retorted, hissing as well.

Itachi ached a brow, "And how so, hmm?"

"Pein-sama's girlfriend maybe un!"

"Konan?"

"Yes un"

Itachi blinked, and then frowned, "Fine, I won't tell Pein-sama you were here, if you don't tell him what I had just said." He offered, holding out his hand as proof.

"Deal un" Deidara agreed, taking the hand and giving it a faint shake approval. "Ne, Sasori, you can come out to now un." He called, shifting his eyes to the air vent.

There was a soft muffle from the vent, and then a loud crash as it came to the floor with an ear splitting clank, the redhead crawling out after, pushing himself from the square hole, and jumped to the ground below.

The golden blonde smirked at his friend, whom was covered in cob-webs, and some spiders, which he flicked off with his finger, then noticed a small rope in his hands, that lead all the way up to the vent.

"What's that un?" Deidara asked, tugging at the rope a little, ignoring the raspy curses from the air vent.

Sasori sighed, and gave the rope a strong yank, which pulled another figure from the square sized hole, and it fell to the ground with a huge thump.

"Hidan" He replied, when everyone shot him a quizzical look, Sasori added, "Pein-san made him tag along, he didn't trust me by myself, since I have been friends with Deidara for a long time. He was responsible for the spiders" he finished.

Deidara frowned, "Then what were you doing up there un?" the blonde asked, narrowing his eyes.

"As I said, Hidan tagged along with me, meaning both of us were up there, when he saw me disobeying out leader, he threw the spiders down instead, and tried to tie me up, but to no avail." Sasori explained, and Deidara's face smoothed.

"Thanks Sasori un"

O  
O  
O

"Sakura, hand me the lip gloss please!" Ino chirped, clearly happy at the way things were going, "and the clips as well."

Said high schooler giggled, and handed her friend the wanted items, before returning to the blonde hair out in front of her. She ran her fingers through its silky embrace, and then divided it into three strands, and started braiding.

"LIKE FUCKIN HELL I'M GONNA LET YOU PUT THAT ON!" Hidan cursed from behind Sakura, where Tenten was trying to apply blush and eye shadow.

"Calm down hot religious dude," Tenten soothed, testing her new nickname, she had claimed "Hidan" was too hard to say, but her friends knew that it was her really obvious way of flirting.

"STOP CALLIN ME THAT BITCH!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH YOU RELIGIOUS BASTARD!"

Sakura twitched, then let out a sigh, this had been going on for a while now, and finished up her third braid.

After the four males had crashed Ino's slumber party, Ino had claimed as punishment, that all four had to be their makeover guinea pigs for the rest of the night, and now, Sakura was assigned Deidara, Ino: Itachi, Hinata: Sasori, Tenten: Hidan.

Said girl picked up a few flowers that Ino had cut, and brought from the kitchen, and started to weave them into Deidara's blonde hair, the boy giving off a few grunts of disapproval from time to time.

"Ne, Deidara?" Sakura said, poking his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Hn?"

"Why'd your gang crash out party?" This question had been itching her for a while, and it was best to ask now.

Deidara stiffened, a lump started to form in his throat. "I guess you should know un."

Sakura hadn't noticed Itachi crouch next to her, but when he spoke she jumped, "Yes, I'll start from the top"

Now Sasori added in, from beside her, Hinata leaning in as well, while Tenten was carried by Hidan, and placed in his lap, "It started when…"

O  
O  
O

Sugar: UPA-SU A CLIFFY!!

Deidara: (rolls eyes) soo evil un.

Sugar: Yep!

Deidara: Anyways un, Sugar, when do you intend a kissing scene?

Sugar: (taps chin) hm, donno-su…OH WAIT! Yes I do! My guess is probably in the next chappy, but…

Deidara: But un!?

Sugar: HAHAH! YOU SAID BUTT!

Deidara: Grow up un!

Sugar: Hahah, anyways, haha, no kissy until reviewies!

Deidara: Please read and review un!

Sugar: I need at least 6 new reviews, or I will not update! YA HEAR!

Deidara: (rubs ear) yes, I think they did un.

S/D: JA NE (UN)

**You know the drill, need 5 reviews to update. NO chapter if NO review. JA!**


	10. Love, Drama, Goodbye, The End?

Sugar: UPA

Sugar: UPA!

Deidara: I'm not complaining un.

Sugar: thank GOD! This is a first, what's up Dei!?

Deidara: Well, it's the climax, and all un, so you might be a little, you know emotional un!

Sugar: (teary) U HAD TO REMIND ME! Yes folks, probably only one more chappy!

Deidara: with that said un, let's ROLL CHAPPY UN!

S/D: ENJOY (UN)

O  
O  
O

_-Flash Back- -After the Ballooning-_

_Pein looked from one boy to the next, studying them carefully, as if he were about to send them on a dangerous mission, before clearing his throat, and gaining the attention that was needed. _

_Kisame looked at Sasori, while the redhead's eyes were glued on Deidara, a smirk spread wide across his face._

_When Pein cleared his throat again, all three faced their leader, "I have decided, that since Sasori and Kisame both failed to hit the new girl, Haruno Sakura, I shall in thrust this pranking mission to Deidara" he announced, watching as Kisame's face fell to a frown._

"_As you three should know, every year, one of us Akatsuki shall be assigned a __**special**__ prank mission, to embarrass, harass, and distroy a client given. Meaning this one member, __**must**__ gain information, personal info, on their client, and share it with the rest of us, so we all can spread it to the school." Pein continued,_

_Said teen looked at the blonde haired boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know Deidara will do great!" he praised, and Deidara's eyes began to shimmer at his words. _

"_You betcha un" he glowed, and then stood up from his sitting position on the dark used to be science room floor, "Give me my…er…mission details" _

_Pein nodded, "Do what you can to be alone at any point possible, invite her over, if she refuses, then send a fake message, call her mother, write a note, and pretend it was from her mother, do what you can!" he demanded, and shrugged, "Mess, up and you're out," then the male narrowed his eyes, "and __**don't fall in love**__"_

"_Got it un!"_

_O  
O  
O_

_-End of Flash Back-_

Sakura blinked, frowned, and then gave Deidara a soft punch in the shoulder, "So the note in the snickerdoodles were from you" when the blonde nodded, she sighed and shook he head. "why?"

Now Deidara sighed, but responded nonetheless, "because, I had to invite you over un, since you didn't walk home with me, but when your mom picked up the phone un, I had spoken to her as if I was my own father un, and told her I was my won father, she believed me un," he started, guilt was clear on his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes, of course her mom believed him, she could ruin a good pair of her mothers shoes, and claim the dog did it, and she would believe it. (no dog)

"Continue"

"So then, once it was decided you would come un, I had written a note before hand un, and signed it in your mothers name, and slipped it into the snickerdoodle plate while reaching for my third cookie un." The blonde went on, the lump in his throat welling up even more.

Sakura had to pause to take in everything that was said, forcing welled up tears not to fall, "I get it, you added in the "come every weekend, because it gave you an opportunity at finding out more personal information about me, that's why, when I told my mom, she acted so," Sakura began but paused mid sentence, "stunned, but probably kept her mouth shut, because she wanted me to see you on Saturdays" she choked back her tears, her voice going off pitch at points.

Deidara taking full notice, flinched, "I'm so sorry Sakura un" he soothed, seeing if that would make matters better.

"Then why!?" Sakura squeaked, one tear letting lose, "Why'd you try to destroy me!? WHY!?"

Deidara kept his cool, but inside, he felt like disappearing, he had hurt someone he loved, and he couldn't forgive himself, "s-sorry un…"

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Hidan were all just sitting there, as if this was the latest soap opera, watching as comments went flying in different directions, while Sasori and Itachi frowned.

Now the tears were streaming down her cheeks, while Sakura cried, "so, all this time, you were _pretending _to be my friend, everything you said was a _lie_!?" the words pained her much less than they did him.

"No! It's not true, I do like you Sakura un, it's not a lie! I didn't want to do this mission, I accepted because I didn't know you then un, I do now, and since then I had refused many this un, I" Deidara protested, trying hard to find the right words, but Sakura cut him off.

"Deidara, I don't know _what_ to believe now!" she snapped, whipping away the wet stains on her cheeks.

Sasori had decided this was enough, and cut in between the two, and in haled, _sorry Deidara_, "Remember when you found Deidara on the ground in the science lab?" When Sakura flinched, indicating she did indeed remember he continued, "That was because he was protecting you!"

"What!?" she gasped, and looked between the two boys, the blonde's head bowed.

"He didn't want to invade your personal life, so he gave up on being an Akatsuki, I will too very soon, but not now" Sasori added, his frown turning into a smirk.

_Don't kill me Deidara_ "Deidara really loves you Sakura" the redhead confessed, and turned to face his friend, whom was at least three shades of red by now.

Ino and Tenten gasped, while Hinata blushed, as did Sakura, then the blonde girl smiled, and stood up, _If confessions are starting, I'll go too, _"So does Sakura!" she chirped, and danced around to face Sasori.

The two smirked, as Sakura and Deidara were nothing more but melted Lava.

Said girl turned to face her golden blonde friend, "Really?" she piped, waiting for an answer.

Deidara hesitated, but nodded his head in response, then quickly looked the other way, and sighed. _I'm gonna kill you Sasori un!_

_This is sooo awkward! _Sakura thought, sighing as well, "well guess what!?" when all attention, including Deidara, was on her, she continued, "I love you too!"

Deidara lifted his head, and inwardly smiled, but smirked on the outside. He pulled her wrist, and grasped her chin with his thumb, and started to rub circles on it, "Blondie told me un" he chuckled, when Sakura smiled, and blushed.

After a few "aws" from her friends, and grunts from his, Deidara frowned, "There's also another reason I'm here un" he stated, Sasori and Itachi bowed their heads, and hid their faces from view,

"I'm transferring away from Konoha High"

O  
O  
O

_-A few weeks after-_

"DEIDARA!" a pinked haired girl called to her companion, whom was towing a suitcase from his house, waving her hands in the air excitedly. "DEIDARA, WAIT!!" she screamed.

Deidara dropped his luggage, and turned to the girl whom was a few feet away by now,

"Hmm? Do you need something un?" he asked in a smart assed way, but kept his smile in tact.

After their confessions, Deidara and Sakura hadn't seen much of one another, and were currently not going out, because of what the blonde had told her that night.

Sakura giggled, right in front of him now, and then her smile dropped, "I'll, miss you, a lot." She sighed, and watched as his smile faded as well.

"You'll see me soon un, it's just for two years, I'll visit and all un, and when I return, we'll be in college together un, it all works out." Deidara stated, and rustled her hair.

Sakura smiled weekly, and turned her head away, shadowing her face, "I….still, I still love you," she blushed, and then turned to face him again, a tear bubbled in her eyes, "I just wanted you to know that."

Deidara smirked, and placed a hand on her face, rubbing away a stray tear, "hmm, I love you too un" he said, tracing her lips with his finger.

Before Sakura could reply, the blonde placed his lips on hers, shutting his eyes, and waiting for a response, when she kissed back, Deidara traced his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance, which she allowed, and explored her mouth, while at the same time, sucking on her lower lip, being rewarded with a soft moan.

Sakura wrapped her tongue around his, fighting for domanince, which she lost miserably, and allowed him to play around in her mouth. Deidara pulled her body closer, and tied his arms around her waist, as if he would never let go of her again, while Sakura wrapped herself around his neck, deepening the kiss further.

She never wanted this to end, she wanted Deidara to stay with her for the end of highschool, and for all of college, she was afraid of losing him. Never would she let go, even when he was gone. Deidara was hers bitches.

The same went for Deidara, Sakura was his, and his alone, and he would make sure of it.

When he pulled away for air, Sakura jutted out her lip, and Deidara laughed, "I'll always love you un" he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Me too" she pouted.

The blonde chuckled, "Wish me luck, gramps doesn't go easy on his apprentices un. My art will have to be good enough un" Deidara sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

Sakura nodded her head, "You'll do great, you better, so we can spend college together!" she retorted, "You have to make up for stealing my first kiss"

"You know you liked it un" the blonde smirked, sticking out his tongue, "nobody can resist the tongue" he announced.

"It was you, so I guess I'm fine" she smiled, holding back her tears, "I'll miss you so much!"

"Take care of Tobi for me!" he called, while slipping into his car, and shutting the door, before rolling down his window, and sticking a folded hand out.

Sakura frowned, "You know I can't stand Tobi!" she stated, reaching for his outstretched hand, and taking it in hers. "What's this?" Sakura asked.

Deidara smiled, and turned to open his hand, and let an object drop into her palm, "Remember me, I love you Sakura un" he said, and rolled up his window, started the engine, and drove down the street.

Sakura let her tears fall, and she unclenched her hand, and gasped, in it was a small clay dove, holding a heart in it's beak, painted a soft velvet white. "So beautiful"

"Come back soon Deidara-kun"

O  
O  
O

Ino had finally confessed to Shikamaru her feelings, which were excepted with open arms, while she gained love, she also gained a rival.

Hinata still turned out single even with the support from Sasori, Ino and Tenten to go for it, Naruto was just too dense.

Tenten had given up on Neji, and had a new, er, crush (don't kill me) which still had the pet name of "Hot religious dude"

Sasori quit Akatsuki, and became good friends with Sakura, they were quite close, but never as close as a certain someone was. He had become a great puppet maker, and would perform shows once in a while for the four girls at parties, or even after school.

Hidan became champion at kendo, leaving Akatsuki behind, and finding a better pleasure beating people with fencing swords. He too had become close friends with the girls, but still thought hanging with girls was so un-cool, but when no one was looking, he would slip out of kendo, and hang out.

Itachi, well, he found a better joy in becoming the schools president, and even being able to boss Pein around once in a while.

Kisame joined dissection classes, and left Akatsuki behind as well. He had a liking to Sakura, and would join them once in a while for meetings, or puppet shows.

Tobi (even though we never meet him) became very close friends with Sakura, he was like a little brother to her, and they attended classes, both wishing a return of someone special. He left Akatsuki in the dust.

Sakura had made brand new friends, and formed her own group, called _Hinode, _and waited for the arrival of someone dear. It was about time for him to return, maybe, maybe not, she was a third year now, but she saw her college friends here and there, after school. She had declined every date offer given.

O  
O  
O

'_Bang Bang Bang!'_

"Sakura! Someone's at the door!!" She heard her mom call from the bath upstairs, it was true, someone was knocking. "GET IT PLEASE!"

"YES!" Sakura called back, swinging her feet around and off her chair, and headed for the door, "coming" she called, and turned the handle, "OH MY GAWD!"

"Yo! Sakura **un**!"

O  
O  
O

Sugar: DONE DONE DONE UPAAAA!

Deidara: It's really over un!

Sugar: I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!! AGH!

Deidara: Calm down un!

Sugar: (huggles Dei) Marry ME!

Deidara: (sigh) this had gone to your head un!

Sugar: I have brand new story ideas for a new plot!

Deidara: Okay I'm not stopping you un, you're finally done un!

Sugar: UPA!

Deidara: Thanks to everyone whom read through this story un…

Sugar: YES! I am so happy now! But also sad! This isn't goodbye though, tell me if you want a sequel!

Deidara: WHAT UN!

Sugar: I LOVE YOU ALL! SEE YOU IN MY NEXT STORY!

Deidara: Yes, ja un!

D/S: JA NE (UN!) WE"LL MISS YOU ALL (UN)!

**Review, and tell me if you want a sequel! Maybe! Heee heeh! BYE! R&R!**


	11. Red, Gold and Pink: Long time no see

Sugar: -yawns- uuuu-pa, -yawn- I'm very tired at the moment, I attempted to write a ew story, but I got bored with it, so I too

Sugar: -yawns- uuuu-pa, -yawn- I'm very tired at the moment, I attempted to write a ew story, but I got bored with it, so I took it down.

Deidara: -yawns- yes un…..well, here's the epilog un….

Sugar: yeah, I felt like being nice, so I added an epilog, I am excpecting reviews….from all of you out there….so tired.

Deidara: well, it's the end of the story un, of course you're tired.

Sugar: (tiredly) roll…….flapppppy, er, chappy….

S/D: Jaaaaaaaaaaa ne. –yawns- un

O  
O  
O

Sakura skidded down the halls of her empty school, excitement twinkled brightly on her features, as she turned the corner, and thrust an old wooden door open, with a rusty plate reading "Third Year Science" with a line going through it.

Inside the room was dark, glowing red lights illuminating off the ceiling, and piles of old files thrown onto the floor. It seemed empty, almost isolated, but if it weren't for the presence of some familiar people, Sakura might have ran away.

"Hello!?" she called, taking a step or two into the room, and cupped her lips, "Hell-o-o-o-mph"

Something grabbed her shoulders, and covered her mouth with his or her hand, and pulled her close to their chest. If this person hadn't smelled they was they did, Sakura would have made sure to see this person hung. Only one person was allowed to hold her like that.

Sakura turned her head, after the hand was removed from her lips, so that her cheek was pressed against his chest. She inhaled, and sighed.

"It's been so long un" he cooed, stroking her hair and tucking stray locks behind her ears.

Said girl giggled, "It's only been three weeks," she muttered into his shirt, taking in the smell of clay that lingered about him.

He chuckled, and softly kissed her forehead, "Three weeks you say un? Come on Sakura un, I've been away for two years"

"But I've seen you since then," she retorted, "Deidara"

_-Flash Back-_

"_Yo, Sakura un" Deidara smirked from the doorway, his blonde hair hung loosely about his shoulders, his ponytail missing from atop his head._

_Sakura couldn't believe who was in front of her, an angel? No, it was Deidara, most defiantly. Her hands flew to the peek of her mouth, and a blush crept over her cheeks. She could feel the tears forming at the lids of her eyes, and then spilling over onto her warm skin._

_The blonde chuckled, and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling the nape of her neck, tenderly kissing her collar bone, "Why are you crying Sakura un, I'm back" he said._

_Sakura smiled weakly, and pulled away from his embrace, and looked him straight in the eye, "I-I" she stuttered, choking on those words, "I s-slept with Tobi" she blurted, and her sobbing increased. _

"_WHAT UN!" Deidara's eyes widened, his eyes glowing furiously, a loud growl ripped through his throat._

_The girl took a step back, and placed a hand on his cheek, a smirk plastered on her lips, her other hand was formed into a peace sign, "Gottcha!" she laughed._

_Boy was she good at acting._

O  
O  
O

The blonde let his hug fall, and Sakura pouted as a sudden chill filled the room, "Hey"

Deidara chuckled, and spun her around so she was facing the cause of the drop in temperature. Sasori.

His eyes were droopy, and his crimson hair was sticking out everywhere. The same bored, lazy, expression still smeared across his face.

Sakura's eyes brightened at on of her closest friends, and she wrapped him in a breath taking hug. The sudden pressure that was put on his unuseuly small body, made Sasori scramble under her touch, his arms flailing about.

"Sakura-S-San," he wheezed, "air" but she didn't here him, and after a while, he loosened his body, and just hung there, shooting daggers at Deidara.

After what seemed like hours, Sakura un-glomped the redhead, and frowned, his face was blue.

Sakura scratched her head, "That's funny, I thought you were Sasori, sorry Kisame" she said sheepishly.

Deidara chuckled from behind the two, and Sasori just looked on in aw, his face turning back to its normal color.

Sakura not seeing this, turned to her blonde companion, and smiled, "How's college?" she asked, giving him an excepting look.

The blonde shrugged, "Same old, same old, Sasori isn't very happy with the art program though" That's right, the two boys went to the same university.

A sigh came from the back round, followed by "Well, that's because it's all about clay…." He hissed, causing the girl to turn around.

A huge grin spread wide on her face, "SASORI!! YOU'RE HERE!" she cooed, and leapt at the redhead once again, Sasori's hands flew up in defence, but to no avail.

She had gotten him into another one of her bone crushing hugs, and his arms began flail again, Deidara was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off, while Sakura remained oblivious as to what went on.

After several minutes, Sakura released the poor boy, and frowned again, looking about the room, "Hey, where'd Kisame go?"

O  
O  
O

Sugar: Deidara is asleep, shhhhhh.

Deidara: -snore-

Sugar: Sorry it was so random, I just felt like adding a bonus story, because I had so much fun writing this.

Deidara: -SNNNNORE-

Sugar: -twitch-

Deidara: -SNOOOOOORE-

Sugar: Anyways, thanks for reading this as well, sorry if it was not to your liking, but please review, cause I did something nice for you all. –Hits Dei with a broom- up and attem school girl!

Deidara: AH! What the hell sugar un!!

S/D: JA NE (for good) (UN!)

**PS: I am open to requests, so please, if you have a story you want me to write, please PM me, and I'll do it, but you might have to wait, I do one story at a time. I REALLY NEED STORY REQUESTS! Like badly! I need them!! I am so bored, and want to write something, but I have no idea, so please help me out. Any couple requests welcome.**

**-**_**Sugar and**__ Deidara_


End file.
